In English Please
by Page Readman
Summary: Raven has lived next to one of the cutest boys in Jump city High School. He is as popular as she is creepy. Despite their differences she develops an alarmingly huge crush on him. The situation is even worse considering she is trapped in a relationship with his best friend and he apparently is in love with someone else! Does she know this girl? Or better yet, does he! Rob/Rae ship
1. Chapter 1

**In English Please…**

**By: Vanillakitten**

**A/N:** My explanation for names…The Title is "English Please" Because after reading up on Robin and raven I've come to realize what kind of relationship they have and I am therefore translating it for those who don't get it. It's the classic "Just Friends syndrome" FYI.

**Summary:** Robin and Raven are best friends but Raven's feeling something more. Robin isn't interested in just any girl he's interested in his mysterious online girlfriend…Can Raven win his heart without risking her own? RobXRae! Enjoy!

**Robin POV**

"Five more minutes, Mom" I mumbled as a small tap hit me on the head

"Robin, pssssst! Robin!" a voice called me, it was like half a whisper and half a yell prodding me and prodding me. I opened my eye a crack and was startled by my surroundings. I wasn't at home all snug in my bed I was in class! I straightened up immediately and wiped my face on my jacket sleeve. I looked to my right where my best friends sat. Raven smiled my way in relief. I realize she had been the one who woke me, I stared at the rolled up pieces of paper on my desk, she must have hit me with a few before I had actually responded. I mouthed a thank you to her and she smirked a "You're welcome" in reply.  
Our teacher finally turned from what he'd written on the board and looked at us in askance if we had any questions. The room was silent. I have to wonder why they even bother asking that. Anyone who did have a question would never speak up and admit they didn't get it while the rest of the class did…well maybe the ones who were desperate and knew they're parents would give them hell if they didn't. The bell rang and signaled our freedom, there was a stampede for the door, the usual reaction when dealing with Physics. I yawned on my way to my locker. "What's up with you? Up all night with a playboy magazine?" Raven smirked, I looked at her all smug with that smirk heck! I taught her how to smirk before she met me she's have a sarcastic sneer on that oval shaped face of hers.

"Nope, out saving the world" I said stretching my arm over my head.

"Again?" Raven groaned

"Yup"

In case your wondering "The World" is a role playing game inspired by the anime show ".Hack sign" I'm proud to say I was one high level sword wielding knight.

Raven pulled me down by my shirt collar as she mussed up my hair, trying to get it the way it was before I fell asleep. She wasn't really so short she couldn't reach my head, she just didn't wanna stretch to fix my hair. In fact the top of her head reached just about my nose. This bothered her. When we were younger we use to have "whose taller" contests. We'd rush to the door post and mark our heights ourselves with crayons; she'd be marked with a blue crayon while my height was marked with red. For a while those marking had always been the same but lately mine was always ahead of hers to the point that we didn't need the door post anymore to tell us who was taller.

"I don't' see why you go through that game. It's so pointless…especially for you" Raven said

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean-"

She was cut short when Kory Anders and her posse passed us all greeting me in high voices coated with honey. I grinned and waved. They all turned away and giggled. I never get why they do that, I mean c'mon it makes a guy wonder if he's got dried drool on his face or if his fly is open. Lucky for me I never had to worry about that…as long as Raven had my back. I looked down at my best friend who glared at me with her dark blue eyes.

"What?"

"I mean that!" Raven exclaimed pointing at the girls' retreating forms

"I don't get you"

"You're popular! You've got over a dozen friends and over a hundred people wishing to be your friends! Why would you need human interaction in an online game?"

"It's complicated Rae" I said. Raven looked down sadly and I kicked myself. Way to go, Grayson you hurt her feelings.

"C'mon Rae, you know I'd tell you in a heartbeat if I knew how to explain it! I'm sure if I could find the words to tell you why, you'd get it in a half a second" I said punching her lightly across her cheek.

"I suppose" she grumbled. I took that opportunity to cup her chin and give her a quick peck on the lips. No romance whatsoever. The kind of kisses I gave her were like family kisses, kisses I use to give my mom as a boy. She pulled away and wiped the kiss of and glare at me with her tongue slightly in a "yuck" expression.

I ruffled her black hair which was streaked with dark purple highlights. "I gotta get to class, see you at lunch" I smiled

"yeah, yeah!" she waved me away.

Raven POV

I watched Robin disappear into the crowd and wiped my lips again. I don't care if I peeled some of my skin off, I just needed to get the taste of him of me. I hated those kisses he gave me. Hated them with every fiber of my being. I hated them more than sports, I hated them more than Jennifer Fortune, I hated them more than coffee. Those kisses where so casual…I hated them. I smoothed my hair down and made my way to sixth period.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Sister

**Chapter 2: Little sister **

**Raven POV**

Ah, English….I love English, the poetry, the stories, the character analysis, the essays, the teacher who doubles as the director for our next school play….

"…Well, do not swear. Although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract tonight.  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say it lightens. Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flow'r when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!..."

My teacher, Ms. Farr (Rita Farr/Elastigirl) paused dramatically hand on her chest. She abruptly turned to face us. I had to remember to shut my mouth and try not to burst into applause. She was awesome! Like a real live actress! "Now class what do you think? Do you believe in Romeo and Juliet's love or is this all just some kind of hormonal rush? I'd like you all to remember they were around your age when they fell in love, got married…"

"And had sex" some one coughed out.

I looked back to see Mikron O'Jeneus (Gizmo) the class genius snickering, his collection of sharp pointy teeth revealed, I shivered. Mikron was the creepiest little prodigy. He is ten years old and he's a high school junior. Obviously he only had a high I.Q.; he still had the emotional maturity of a zucchini. He snickered next to his best friend, Baran Flinders (Mammoth). Baran was a different story; rumor has it he's been repeating each grade at least twice but the school's too chicken to kick him out. I mean for goodness sake he had a full set of hair with a matching beard and boy was he huge, as he sat on his desk he looked like someone whose little sister forced him to have a tea party with her, the thought made me smile a little.

My teacher just shook her head in disappointment at the two who were now trying to stop sniggering to no avail, instead they sounded like female boars going into labor. I looked around the room to find the class thinking the same thing; everyone was looking at them with genuine dislike. Geez, it wasn't even funny…so what? Romeo and Juliet had sex. What's the big deal? Lots of people have sex some of them even regret it, what's so funny?

"Class?" my teacher prodded, my hand shot up anything to stop those pigs….

"Yes, Ms. Roth?"

"Hormones, definitely hormones"

"Explain"

"Well, "love at first sight" the term itself underlines sight as in he was only appreciating her physical features and vice versa"

"So you think there is no possible way that it could be love?"

"Love…" I paused for a second thinking the concept over. An image of Robin popped up into my head. What did I think of Robin? Did I love him ever since the day I first met him? Yes, I did love Robin from the first moment I met him but it wasn't because of his looks…

"Ms. Roth?" my teacher popped me out of my thoughts

"I believe love has to be triggered by a person's morals, personality and commitment to their relationship. You can be crazy about a person because of their looks but it's basically just lust not love" I finished. My teacher regarded me with a sort of amused look.

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell sang out our release as usual "Class sit down" Ms. Farr told us gently. We slipped the straps of our backpacks of our shoulders and reluctantly sat down. "Ms. Roth's comment intrigues me…for your homework for this weekend I'd like you all to write a short story…a love story" Ms. Farr finished with a hint of mischief in her face. The whole time her eyes never left me. Oh, God does she suspect me? Does she think I'm in love with someone and is trying to prod his identity off of me? Oh, God I hope not! I stood with the rest of the class and exited the room. The boys groaned and complained while some of the girls giggled excitedly about the homework. I felt a punch on my back and stumbled into somebody. Warm hands wrapped around my upper arms and steadied me.

"Nice going, Roth! Now we gots homework" Baran's rough voice growled behind me

"Back off, Burger breath!"

I looked up to see Robin's snarling face.

"You gotta problem, pipsqueak?" Baran asked

"You okay Rae?" Robin asked me ignoring Baran's question

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Baran growled

"Were you? I thought you were talking to your friend over there" Robin smirked tilting his head in Mikron's direction.

"Why I ought to! You wanna fight me? Huh? Well do you? You clam sniffing, louse tasting, butt brain, maggot whistling nut cracker head!" Mikron got down on the floor and threw a tantrum while Baran tried to calm him down.

Robin and I took the opportunity to slip away. "Thanks" I said blushing, thinking of how nice it felt to be held by him so protectively. Robin turned to me puzzled "For what? Sticking up for you? No problem. Nobody messes with my lil' sis". Oh, God just shoot me! I stopped walking and stayed put staring at his back. His little sister? You don't go on dates with your little sister. You don't kiss your little sister passionately. You don't go to prom with your little sister or fall in love…And I was his little sister. I was little Rae his little sister.

"Rae?" Robin finally noticed I wasn't at his side and came back for me….his little sister. "You okay Rae?" He asked. No, I wasn't okay I wasn't ok at all. I felt like my heart's been ripped into two, part of me was so happy that Robin loved me so much but the other hated him for loving me as his-his little sister. My throat shrank and I had to cough out "I'm fine, Robin".

The cafeteria was noisier than usual. I kept my head down, partly to hide my watery eyes from Robin and partly to watch that I didn't step on anything sticky. Friday's schedule always had this kind of effect on all of us. All our lessons where sliced in half and shoved together before lunch and after lunch we' all sit in the auditorium and listen to some guest speaker or another of the principal's lame speeches.


	3. Chapter 3: Peeps

**Chapter 3: peeps**

**Robin POV**

It was my turn to pay for lunch today. Whenever it's my turn to pay for lunch Raven would order the most expensive thing on the menu but today she just ordered a donut and a carton of milk. She's been down since her last block and that bothered me. What is because I didn't tell her why I was up all night playing "The World"? As I chewed my turkey sub I watched as she poked at her sugar glazed donut uninterestedly.

"Rae, I…"

"Sup, Y'all!" a loud booming voice cut me off before I could ask Raven if she was mad at me. Raven looked up at our intruder and gave him a small smile "Hey, Victor". Viktor Stone (Cyborg) was always so packed full of energy. He is captain of the football team, the track team and strange enough head of the computer club. He sat down with a thump which made me and Rae bounce a little on our seats. A blonde girl joined us later, Cassie Sandmark (Wondergirl II) a freshman and one of Raven's girl best friends sat by Raven and looped her arm through Raven's pouting dramatically. Then the whole gang came in and the cafeteria moved from a buzz to a roar. I really believe that the school should get longer tables or attach the littler ones together to form a longer table. Garfield Logan (Beastboy) with his blonde hair streaked with green followed suit carrying his usual tray of vegetarian dishes, none of which looked edible. Kory Anders (Starfire) pulled herself away from her posse to eat with us. Wally West (Kid Flash) was beside me helping himself to my chili fries before I knew it. Conner Kent (Superboy) huffily stared at some papers in his hand distractedly; he sat and missed his chair, ended up on the ground and caused everyone to burst out laughing. We looked so ridiculous, eight of us all squished into one tiny table. At first it was just Donna, Vic, Raven and me but then when we became Juniors the new freshmen batch came in and Raven welcomed them to our table. Raven use to belong to their batch but coz she's so smart she skipped both seven and eighth grade and became a freshman the same time I did. Kory was an exchange student from France when we met her last year. I helped tutor her in English but since we learned from a really old book that was starting to get moldy in the library, it was still a little hard to understand her. Mostly this is all Raven's fault, she became best friends with Kory and invited her to sit with us, she started dating Wally and he moved in and she is so loyal to her friends that she waited for them to graduate Junior High and join our table so you see it's all Raven's fault….

"Hey!" I yelled as someone knocked over some orange juice unto my lap. I stood up abruptly and grabbed some napkins hoping to get mop up most of it. "Hahahaha! Dude! It looks like you wet yourself!" Gar laughed pointing at me and laughing. Man, he is so immature! I have no idea how he and Raven even became friends. I mean c'mon Raven's always so quiet and serious and here comes the corniest prankster and jokester ever to walk the planet!

(**A/N:** It's true in the comics Raven is super quiet and shy and she talks like she's whispering. If anyone watched Pokemon in their childhood…she's like Sabrina)

I looked up to see Raven pushing more napkins towards me and pulling some baby wipes out of her bag. I smiled gratefully at her before I headed for the comfort rooms. I wiped at the stain which was beginning to lighten but not very much. Arg! I couldn't let anyone see me like this! Unfortunately Gar wasn't the only one with an immature sense of humor. "Eww! Soil yourself did you, Grayson?" a familiar British voices asked behind me. I glared at the reflection of the speaker, Malcolm Knoll (Malchior of Knoll)

"Piss off" was all I said but blushed at my choice of words.

"Haha, no thanks looks like you got that covered!" he laughed walking out and leaving me red faced in the men's room. I wiped at my pants even more and tried to get elevated enough to the hand dryer.

I walked with my head down back to the table. I found my seat had been occupied and the rest of my lunch missing. I sighed frustrated, today was not my day. Raven put a hand on my shoulder and tugged at my jacket. Was she cold? Is that why she's been quiet lately? I let her have it not wanting to upset her more. She looped my jacket around my waist and knotted the sleeves in front covering the stain. I smiled happily at her, trust my best bud to know how to fix things. "Thanks" she just smiled at me softly and abruptly pulled away. I really didn't know what was up with her; I wish she'd just tell me. The bell rang and a dangerous stampede erupted. Raven swayed, I reach out to her but Wally got there first. He caught her and pushed and prodded some people to give her enough breathing space. Raven was very claustrophobic. I smiled in their direction they made a cute couple.


	4. Chapter 4: Wally West

**Chapter 4**

**Raven POV**

I felt arms reach from behind me to push and give me room. I turned slightly to see Wally wink happily at me. I love him. I do. It's just…I know it will sound corny but I can't give him my heart because it's still with Robin. I feel like such a rat….

**Flashback:**

"You could probably get Robin's attention if you made him jealous" Cassie suggested as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from me.

"Jealous? How? No one's even remotely…"

"Interested? Puh-lease Rae the only person who doesn't believe you are pretty is you!"

"That's not…ok maybe a little"

"Or a lot" Cassie put in raising an eyebrow at me

I simply groaned in reply and waved at Robin as he looked up at me during his P.E. class. I blushed as he waved back.

"What about Wally West?"

"What about him?"

"He flirts with you"

"So? He flirts with everyone"

"Yeah, he is fast" Cassie chuckled

"Cass?"

"Yeah?"

"I know why I am here…I have a free block but why are you here?"

"I'm cutting math 9 and don't change the topic"

"Your mom won't like to hear you've been cutting again"

"Will you tell her?"

"No…"

"Good. Now let's talk about getting Wally to make Robin jealous"

"No!"

"Isn't that Donna Troy (Wondergirl I/ Troia) with Robin?" Cassie pointed out.

I whipped my head like lightning to see the class president laughing at something Robin had said.

"Ah, Donna she's my role model you know! She's pretty, smart…not shy…."

"Ok! Fine I'll talk to Wally!" I said giving in trying to ignoring that nauseous feeling in my gut.

**(A/N: In the comics Wonder girl II and Raven are best friends and Wonder girl was even the one who gets Raven to wear bright and more revealing clothes)**

It had been easy to catch him after school…he was in the track meet. "Hey, cutie! Here to see me?" Wally asked me. I saw Robin come out of the school at the corner of my eye. "Of course I'm here to see you!" I said a little too loudly. Robin turned momentarily in my direction and raised an eyebrow. Laughter made me turn from his gaze and I looked at Wally laughing good heartedly "Wow! You must be really excited or something, huh?"

"Uhm…yeah…sure let's go with that"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was just wondering if you would be busy…Friday night"

"WHAT! RAVEN ROTH IS ASKING ME OUT!" he said practically announcing it to the entire universe. I looked at Robin's direction again to see him watching us curiously. I wanted the earth to swallow me whole just then but I was a little amused. "Movie and dinner would sound nice…" Wally smirked

"Boy, you don't waste any time do you?"

"Fastest boy in the world, baby doll"

"I hope you mean like the wind"

"Seven sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan"

I waved goodbye to Wally as I made my way to Robin's car. "Did you just make a date with Wally West?" Robin asked me as I strapped on my seat belt. I nodded mysteriously and waited for a reaction. He'd grab me by the shoulders shake me and say "No! You can't! Because…because…because I love you Raven!" but nooooooo not Robin. He didn't even act as a protective brother and say something like "If that guy tries anything funny. I'll kick his butt so bad he won't be able to sit for a month!" Nooooo this is what ROBIN said "Good for you! You two would make a good pair" I gaped at him like a fish as he drove us home, oblivious to my incredulous expression. That night I called Cassie ASAP. "WE'D MAKE A GOOD COUPLE! WE'D MAKE A GOOD COUPLE! WE'D MAKE A GOOD COUPLE!" I repeated astounded

"Well in all fairness you would…"

"DON'T! Cassie you said that jealousy would work!"

"I never said that!"

"Whatever! You implied it!"

"Maybe a little but you have to look at the bright side"

"BRIGHT SIDE! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED IT"S ALL THUNDER STORMS!"

"C'mon Rae! You get to go on a date with Wally West the infamous charmer"

"Cassie! I expected Robin to be jealous enough to show feeling for me! Then I would have called off the date before it even had happened!"

"Oh. Well what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean? I'm just going to have to cancel on Wally"

"No way absolutely not!"

"Why not? The whole plan was to-" Then it hit me, that was never Cassie's plan. She never thought I could ever make Robin jealous. She just wanted me to go on a date with someone else. She wanted me to get over Robin!

"Hello? Rae? You still there?"

"You are so dead"

" Ah, Bwahahahaha I see you have come to realize my master plan!" Cassie said with a bad impersonation of Count Dracula.

"Cassie!"

"C'mon what's the harm?"

"The harm is I'd be using him and it's wrong!"

"You might actually come to like him. Just give it a try. I mean what have you got to lose?"

"My friendship with Wally, my dignity, my sense of morality…"

"But if you end up with Wally you won't lose a thing in fact you'll gain so much more"

"I dunno…maybe?"

"How about this? Make your date with Wally a double date with Robin and well…"

"Robin won't have a problem with finding a date I assure you"

"Then it's settled"

"It is?"

"Two birds, one stone. You get to realize which guy you like the most and-"

"Robin. I like Robin the most"

"Ahem! We will see who can win your heart and give theirs to you in return and you get to watch Teen Titans Movie live action"

**(A/N: slight humor…and extreme wish! They keep making Superman, Spiderman. Batman. Where are all our teen heroes? BTW does anyone wish to make a suggestion on the cast if there ever was a movie?)**


	5. Chapter 5: Black Shades

**Chapter 5**

"You are a sick puppy"

"Sorry a bug flew in my ear and I didn't hear that last part. Yawn I'm suddenly tired"

"You liar, it's 8:30"

"Well I'm tired anyway Buh-bye!"

"Wait I'm not-"

Cassie hung up before Raven could say "done" Raven slammed the phone down, hard. She was making her way to her computer when her bedroom door creaked open and a deep blue eye peeked in at her. "Raven, I heard a strange sound" her mother whispered her eerily. Raven stared uncomfortably at her mother.

"It's okay, mom it was just me"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Cassie hung up on me so I got upset and slammed the phone"

"I'll sweep the house" her mom said and closed the door with a click. To a stranger's ears "sweep the house" meant Arella Roth would grab a broom and clean up unfortunately Raven knew sweep meant her mother would grab a small hand gun and walk around their dark home, eyes and ears peeled for burglars. Raven wasn't sure how her mother had become so paranoid but she was pretty sure it had something to do with her mysterious and absent father. She switched her computer on and tried to get some homework done

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Rae!" Robin greeted walking up to her Wednesday afternoon.

"Uh, hey"

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"To the mall to buy your dress for your first date" Robin smiled punching her arms fondly.

"DATE?"

"Your date with Wally or rather our date or my date with Donna and your date Wally or do we call it our double date?"

While Robin tried to figure out what to call it Raven's mouth hung open once more. How did this happen? Now she'll never be able to back out. And how did Robin know about the double date? She hadn't even mentioned it the only person she told was…

"CASSANDRA SANDMARK!" Raven screeched when she entered the store where Cassie was suppose to be meeting her and Robin. Heads turned in her direction but she was oblivious. "Hehe" Cassie said nervously

"How could you!" Raven growled twisting her fists into the collar of Cassie's shirt

"Now now calm down Raven…and please don't hurt the shirt I haven't paid for it yet…"

"CALM DOWN! YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK!"

"I had to!"

"Had to? Oh please I'd love to hear this one!"

"I knew you'd back out and now you can't"

"ARG!"

Raven didn't know whether to cry or to rip Cassie's mouth from her face though the second would have made her feel a little better.

"I think this will be good for you" Robin said finally entering the store and burping a little from a coke (they don't allow food in this particular store)

"What will?" Raven asked with innocence mixed with curiosity

Cassie raised a disbelieving eyebrow at the sudden transformation all because Robin came in.

"No offense Rae but you don't exactly dress like a girl and guys like girls who well…"

"Show their stuff" Cassie put in, saving Robin from embarrassment.

Raven looked down at her denim overalls and white t-shirt. She glared at her two best friends daring them to pursue the topic further but unfortunately for her both her friends were most definitely daring.

"I mean c'mon Rae no one can see…well anything. I mean jeans and shirts sexy but not when they're three times your shape and are held together by one butt ugly belt"

"Hey! I beaded that belt myself!" Raven whined glaring at Cassie

"Well, that explains it"

Raven didn't have the heart to glare Robin into silence as he chuckled.

"C'mon Rae give it a shot. This might look good on you" Robin smiled encouragingly holding up a red dress.

"You really think it would?" Raven asked blushing a pretty pink.

"Yeah, c'mon"

"Ok"

She took the dress from him and swore her heart skipped a beat when their fingers touched. Cassie had to pull her away from Robin and push her into a fitting room. Raven reluctantly unlatched one of her jumper straps. "Uhm, Cass?"

"Yes, Rae I'll guard the thin dressing room curtain until your descent" Cassie assured her reading Raven's mind. Raven slipped out of her jumper and her X-large T-shirt (She's a medium) and into the slinky red dress. She blushed at her own reflection seeing how thin the spaghetti straps were and how they exposed so much of her shoulders. The lower part wasn't much better, the skirt was like mummy wrap as is covered her milky legs and what's worse it stopped short above her knees. She tugged ferociously at it hoping to stretch it longer.

"Rae we've waited enough, we're coming in!"

Raven gasped as Cassie jerked the curtain open. Robin's eyes widened slightly but he recovered quick enough to give her a gentle smile.

"You look great Rae"

"I-I do?"

Rae looked back at her reflection and turned away.

"Bu-but the color's too bright"

"No way it looks great, trust me"

Raven nodded in reply extremely pleased and that was the end of the dress discussion. Before she knew it, that dress was hanging on her door and she just spent most of her life savings on a dress that she could not get fat in, not that she ate a lot but just in case she ever came across a dish worth indulging she wanted some stomach space in her clothes. "What was I thinking?" she asked herself and groaned. She pushed herself off her bed and dimmed the lights. She looked out her window, Robin lived next door…when she dimmed her lights his window shined brighter and clearer and he seemed so much closer. She rolled up her sleeves and gripped the nearest Sycamore branch and boosted herself up.

"Hey!" she greeted as she landed through Robin's window

"Hey, stranger" Robin smiled before returning to his homework

"Whatcha doin?"

"Homework, history to be specific"

"So you're really going with Donna?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you like her?"

"Define "like" "

"As in wanna hold hands in the moonlight"

"No way! She's just a friend I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship after…you know"

Boy, did she ever. Raven remembered the two years that Robin and Barbara Gordon (Batgirl/ Oracle) had been going out, the most miserable twenty four months of her life. And then of course Barbara graduated (She was two years older than Robin) and Raven was free to dream of the day Robin would stop liking her and start **LIKING **her.

(**A/N:** Note the emphasis on the other type of **LIKE**)

"Soooooo you mean to say you're not really interested in anyone else right now?"

"I dunno Kory Anders is pretty cute"

"I don't think Kory's right for you"

"Why not?"

"Because…she's a head taller than you?"

"Hahaha, how shallow do you think I am?" Robin laughed

"I'm hoping as much as a kiddie pool at least" Raven mumbled

"You say something?"

"Who me? Nooooo must be the wind. I'll go back and iron my dress"

"Haha, want to look for good for Wally" Robin teased making kissing noises

"Yeah, every girl wants to look good for the guy she likes" Raven murmured sadly escaping into the Sycamore.

Robin watched as Raven disappeared within the sycamore and minimized his history report. He clicked back to his game and typed with zest.

Boywonder: I thought she's never leave…

Three minutes…

Boywonder: hello?

BuZz!

Black shades: Sorry I just got in

Boywonder: Oh

Black shades: Who you talking bout?

Boywonder: Lil sis

Black shades: I hear u

Boywonder: u got a squirt poppin here n ther?

Black shades: twin sis pain in the neck

Boywonder: identical?

Black shades: not really. So what's the deal with your sis?

Boywonder: sweet kid, just wish she'd knock

Black shades: privacy an issue?

Boywonder: big time…I'm kind of constantly watched

Black shades: Eew

Boywonder: LOL not like that its just ppl always lookin me x-pectin a lot

Black shades: diff 4 me. invisbl

Boywonder: lucky

Black shades: not really

Boywonder:…

Black shades: I want this real sweet guy 2 like me can't c me

Boywonder: loser. Guys who can't c what they've got r losers

(A/N: Look who's talking: P)

Black shades: HEY HE'S NOT A LOSER HE'S JUST SHORT SIGHTED…

Boywonder: I didn't mean 2 offend just that u seem like a real nice girl…

Black shades: I might not b a girl I could be a creepy 40 year old perv lookin 4 a gullible lil boy 2 b my butt monkey (laughs evilly)

Boywonder: If that wer tru then u'd b in serious trouble I can kick some serious butt when necessary

Black shades: oooooooo I'm shaking

Boywonder: LOL fine I'm just glad I have someone 2 b honest with amazing how u can do that

Black shades: nah, it's just an effect of talkin to a stranger

Boywonder: I hope that guy gets his vision fixed

Black shades: I do 2

Boywonder: G2G I hav skul 2moro

Black shades: skul? Puh I'm abov skul

Boywonder: u sound like a real rebel

Black shades: just 2 u curfew boy

Boywonder: LOL bye

Robin logged off and shrugged off his shirt collapsing onto his bed he fell into a deep sleep .


	6. Chapter 6: The date

**Chapter 6 **

**(A/N: I'd like to say thank you for all your positive reviews! And if you guys haven't noticed…this is a pretty long flashback. It's because this is a crucial explanation of how and why Raven's the girlfriend of Wally West)**

Friday night had finally arrived and Raven sat sulkily as Cassie applied her makeup. "This feels disgusting"

"I know it does but when it's done you can apologize to Wally and talk with Robin"

"I was talking about the makeup"

"Oh"

"Though now that you mention it I feel like a skunk about this whole double date"

"Well, at least you won't smell like a skunk" Cassie laughed as she sprayed Raven generously with white musk perfume.

"C'mon Rae!" a voice outside her window called

Cassie rushed to the window and was shocked to find Robin looking back at her just as shocked. "Raaaaveeen….Robin sez to hurry…" Cassie said shakily not really believing that when Raven said she lived next door to Robin she meant right next to him. Raven rushed to her side "Yeah! I'll be done soon!" Raven hollered back

"Bet you wish he'd never draw his drapes!" Cassie smirked

"Oh, shut up"

"Hey, Raven" Donna smiled "and Cassie…are you coming too?"

"Haha! No way I'm just here for support" Cassie laughed nudging Raven with her elbow

"C'mon you two I'm driving" Donna prodded pushing Raven and Robin into the car

"So this is your first date Raven?" Donna asked smiling sweetly

"Yes" Raven said meekly

"Aww, she's bashful" Robin teased

"Knock it off Grayson!" Donna ordered smiling

"Yes, mam. I can tell when I'm out numbered"

Raven sat in the back silently.

"Wow! Had I known you were dressing up I would have worn a tie" Wally smiled

"Yeah well don't get too used to it. As soon as this date's done I'm back to potato sacks and slacks"

"Be still my heart"

Raven smiled in spite of herself and looped her arm through his.

"So you gonna buy the tickets or shall I?"

"Me? What happened to all that female equal rights thing?" Wally said mockingly his hand over his forehead in distress

"Major loss of brownie points"

"Okay, then I'll pay for the tickets and get you a brownie after dinner"

"I'm don't like chocolate"

"Then why even call it brownie points? Call it vanilla cupcake points or something…"

"And more brow-vanilla cupcake points down the drain"

"Help me out here, man I'm sinking fast" Wally begged Robin who was buying tickets in front of them

"Sorry, dude you're just going to hope for the best, Rae is real hard to please" Robin laughed

The movie was everything the trailers promise it'd be…it was exciting, funny…it was the kind of movie that even if you desperately wanted to go the bathroom you'd prefer to hold "it" in but Raven could hardly focus on the movie. "I sure am cold" she said to herself and looked at Robin imploringly. His eyes never left the screen as he said "You should have brought a jacket you know how cold it gets in the theatre" Raven made a face but it was useless since Robin wasn't even paying attention to her. She felt a soft material cover her shoulders and turn to look at Wally who had taken off his jacket and given it to her. "Thank you" Raven blushed pulling the jacket tighter around her. All of a sudden Death stroke (Slade Wilson) the bad guy of the movie's face loomed taking up the whole screen…in shock Raven grabbed both her armrests which were surprisingly warm she look down to see she had grabbed both Robin and Wally's hands…they looked at her amused by her sudden show of fear…she blushed deeply partly because she got so scared easily and partly because she was caught between two really great guys. She let go as quick as lighting and gripped her knees and made herself as small as possible not toughing Robin on her left or Wally sitting on her right.


	7. Chapter 7: User

**Chapter 7**

Dinner was mortifying at least during the movie nobody was expected to talk but during dinner it was like share time…something Raven wasn't terribly good at. "I'll have the pork tenderloin, seafood Diablo pasta, the Sicilian salad, a plate of calamari, a cup of minestrone and a glass of ginger ale" Wally told the waitress who scribbled to keep up. "Well what do you guys want? Don't keep the poor girl waiting" Wally told his table mates who stared at him in awe.

"I don't mind waiting…" the distressed waitress piped in still scribbling in Wally's order

"I'll have a Caesar salad and some mushroom soup…" Raven ordered

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs" Robin said

"Make it to share" Donna added coyly nudging Robin with her elbow

Raven suddenly found that the ice cubes in her water were far too big and proceeded to stab them with a butter knife.

Wally either was both fast and refined in fine dining or Raven was watching Robin and Donna fork fight over the last meatball to care if her date ate like a pig. She barely even noticed when Wally excused himself from the table. The boys had a gallant little fight over the bill until Raven lost her patience and shoved her credit card at the waitress and shooed her away. "Thanks for dinner Raven…" Robin said guiltily as he hopped into the passenger's seat with Donna. Raven reached for the door but Wally stopped her.

"Aren't you guys riding?" Donna asked looking back at them concerned

"Nah, you two go ahead I'd like to take a walk with the angel" Wally smirked looking down at Raven. Donna gave them a sickening "aww" face that made Raven want to barf.

"Why'd you do that!" Raven demanded at Donna drove off with **her **Robin

"What's a matter don't want to take a healthy walk with me?"

"If you knew me at all you'd find I don't care for exercise" Raven said as she started walking

"Hmm, you don't like chocolate, you don't like exercise…it seems to me what you really don't like are endorphins. Endorphins can make you happy and that makes me think you don't care to be happy which means you don't care for me either"

"What? That's not true! I like you just fine…AND DON'T PSYCHO ANALYZE ME!"

"Sorry, sorry it's just you're like gothic but not gothic I'm just trying to figure you out"

"No, I'm sorry too…"

"Here let's call it a truce" Wally said handing her a green checkered box

"What's this?" Raven asked him

"Gee, I dunno why don't you open it and find out?" Wally asked her playfully

Raven opened the box and was hit by a strong sweet smell. Inside the box were a half a dozen warm vanilla cupcakes…or five cupcakes…one was mysteriously missing.

"Does this get me enough points?" Wally asked

"When did you get this?"

"In the middle of dinner…or in my case the end of dinner. I eat pretty fast and the rest of you were still in mid chew so I ran out and got 'em…lucky for me you didn't notice huh?"

Raven was hit with a wave of guilt as she looked up at her date who she had never noticed had the sweetest set of baby blue eyes. She took hold of one of his shoulders and tiptoed to reach his…cheek? When she opened her eyes she had found Wally's face had turned to one side making sure she had not made contact with his lips. Raven searched his face questioningly.

"I'm sorry…it's just when we kiss I want it to be because you want to kiss me not because you're grateful not because you feel guilty and especially not because you're looking to make Robin jealous" Wally said as gently as possible

Raven backed down in horror and tears filled her eyes (lucky for her Cassie didn't use dark colors otherwise it would look like her face was melting).

"Shh, it's okay" Wally whispered drawing her to his chest

"No! it's not okay, it's not! You've been super nice and I just…I just…"

"Used me?"

Hearing him say it made her cry even more

**(A/N: Doesn't seem like Raven? Think again…in the comics Raven uses her empathic powers to make Kidflash fall in love with her so he would help protect her from Trigon)**

"Okay may be that wasn't the best thing to say…" Wally said stroking her hair lovingly

"You knew the whole time! How did you…"

"During the movie…every time the characters said something funny you'd watch Robin laugh. You said you were cold and looked at him as if you were begging him to do something. Whenever he smiled at Donna you'd grind your teeth…not quietly I might add. You watched him all throughout dinner and missed your mouth a couple of times, guess it was a good thing you had a table napkin on you lap. Plus you did that thing with your ice cubes…"

Raven half laughed and cried into him. Holding him like he was a life saver and she had just been thrown over bored.

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I like you" Wally replied matter-of-factly

They walked to her home deep in conversation "I've always like him…"

"Yeah, I can tell…"

"Then why can't he?"

"He's seen you grow…sometimes that makes him still see you as that cute little kid that use to wet the bed…"

"Oh, I wasn't the one who wet the bed…" Raven smiled slyly

"No way!"

"Just don't tell him I told you…So what now?" Raven asked Wally as they reached her house

"Now? Now I kiss you goodnight…on the cheek of course and then we continue to go on dates till you fall in love with me"

"…?..."

"Coz the way I see it…it's not that you like him better than me but you've liked him longer…"

"But if that's the case…then won't you always be a little behind?"

"Tut, tut fastest boy alive remember? Give me a couple of days and I'll catch up with Robbie-poo" Wally purred at her

"Well goodnight"

Raven leaned to give him a quick peck on the cheek but this time she caught his lips. She felt herself stiffen but was too conflicted to do anything. It was awkward to be looking into those blue eyes at such a close range so she close hers and felt somehow he had closed his as well. It was nice…his lips were warm and soft and they tasted like…oh, well I guess we all know where that missing cupcake went…

"I thought you said a kiss on the cheek" Raven gasped out as the kiss ended

"Yeah, well I though I about it…you pretty much owed me big time" Wally smirked

**End of flashback**

**(A/N: Phew that took longer than I though it would…oh, well there you go. That liked him longer part I got from the movie Cadet Kelly…I fear it was the only inspirational thing I got out of that movie)**


	8. Chapter 8: Not a kid

**Chapter 8**

**Raven POV**

That night had been my first kiss. I was saving that for Robin but Wally was right I owed him big time! Ever since then he's been playing my boyfriend and helping me out with Robin. It was nice having him and Cassie if it weren't for those two I swear I'd just break down in front of Robin, spewing the pains of my unrequited love.

"…So what ever you kids do never give up…never give up…never give up… give up…never give up…never give up… give up…never give up…never give up…"

Every time our principal said that phrase he'd make his voice softer as if he was echoing which was kind of stupid because he echoed just fine in the auditorium. We all looked at each other from the corner of our eyes in annoyance. Mr. Higgens or as he preferred to be called "Mr. Huggens" was a modern day hippie and personally it just really creeped me out. I dunno how long the lecture had been going on but I knew it was near to the end since he was doing his classical echo finale…Robin had fallen asleep again and chose to use the top of my head as a pillow. I wasn't sleepy though just tired…believe me there is a difference. The top of my knees were numb where my elbows rested. I was trying to braid a strand of my hair and tie a knot which was a challenge that had occupied me for the last five Fridays it's pretty hard to do which brings me to question if it's even possible. "Okay now please form an orderly line…or you know go all at once…please don't push…well I do suppose it's part of nature to be…Hey! That's enough shoving!" my friends and I watched dully as the students violently filed out of the auditorium as Mr. Higgens tried desperately to control our "aggressive animal instinct". We waited patiently in the back seats, they were comfortable…right below the AC, I was claustrophobic I wasn't about to be squished by a bunch of meatheads besides Robin was sleeping on me and I wasn't excited about the idea of him waking up. I love Robin and on some level I know he loves me but lately he's been elusive…he's usually so glued to his computer which is so completely unhealthy.

"Uhm, Raven…" Cassie started

"What?"

"I think you should wake Robin…"

"Why it's still crowded and I don't mind that he's sleeping on my head"

"Do you mind him drooling?"

"Eww!" I said pushing Robin off me and waking him up. Okay, if I was gonna be drooled on I'd pick Robin but if I didn't have to be drooled on then I'd rather not be drooled on, you know?

"What?" Robin asked rubbing at his eyes

"Class dismissed that's what" Wally said standing up and heading for the exit.

**Robin POV**

I was talking with Black shades all night…she if she really is a she is one fascinating person. It's amazing how long we can talk about nothing. I must have dozed off during the weekly lecture because when I came to the lecture was over and everyone was gone. Wally had a grim expression on his face and I don't really know why…maybe he and Raven had a fight but that's doubtful Raven can be so docile it's hard to believe her to have a fight with anyone. "Hello, friend Robin how are you this day that is Friday?" Kory asked me

"He he I'm fine, Kor"

"That is wonderful to hear. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the mall of shopping"

"Uhm…sure I guess"

"Glorious…pick me up at 5"

Kory's French accent disappeared long ago which is kind of a pity since it was pretty hot. I don't know what she wants to do at the mall she pretty much already has a lot of clothes…in fact I don't even think she wears the same thing twice…funny how some girls are so different, take Raven for example head bent low, talks softly, Kory shopping, talks so happily and endlessly…and then take Black shades…mysterious, witty always biting back and I love her dry humor. Why can't there be more girls like her in my life? I can't wait to talk to her again, Ugh! Why did I ever agree to go to the mall with Kory? I'll probably end up waiting for her outside the fitting room and carrying her bags when she's done.

"So Robin want to go the arcade with us?" Raven asked me

"Can't I made plans with Kory" I said sighing

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh…I gotta go Cassie's calling"

Raven hurried away I looked out at the direction she was headed but saw no sign of Cassie. Weird…

I went home to take a shower and change into some dry jeans. By the time I was done the sun was setting. I stuck my head out the window looking as the sky changed colors. I looked towards Rae, window…what was she wearing a kimono? I was about to call out to her when the kimono dipped and I realized it wasn't a kimono…it was bathrobe. I hit the floor at the sight of Raven's bareback. Raven's a pretty sweet kid but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to become a scary demoness out for revenge. My face got really warm all of a sudden…was I getting a fever? Geez, what is wrong with that girl? Doesn't she know she's not a kid anymore? Huh, I guess I forgot that too…I should tell her to close those drapes and stop giving her those kisses; people might start to get the wrong idea. This was bad…I'm not sure how I'm suppose to cope with this new information. Raven's not a kid anymore.

**Raven POV**

I brushed my hair and clipped my hair up. My pink floral bathrobe had always been a little too big for me and it slipped down my back a little. I was pulling it up when I heard a loud thud. I whipped around clutching my robe tightly…Robin's room was black. Of course it was black he was out with Kory. I cancelled on Wally and Cass they didn't have to ask why. I looked out my window…all was quiet and the sky swirled with purple and pink. Oh, Robin…sometimes I love him so much I start hating him. I poured in lavender scented soup into the warm water and lit some candles. In the dim light of the bathroom it was almost magical. Gregorian chants was playing in the boom box I brought along. I lip sink the lyrics to Alanis Morissette's Uninvited

_Like anyone would be_

_I am flattered by your fascination with me_

_Like any hot-blooded woman_

_I have simply wanted an object to crave_

_But you, you're not allowed_

_You're uninvited_

_An unfortunate slight_

Robin was probably taking her to the movies, one of those crappy sappy romance ones

_Must be strangely exciting_

_To watch the stoic squirm_

_Must be somewhat hard telling_

_To watch them burn me shepherd_

_But you you're not allowed_

_You're uninvited_

_An unfortunate slight_

He was probably holding her hand in the dark…

_Like any uncharted territory_

_I must seem greatly intriguing_

_You speak of my love like_

_You have experienced love like mine before_

_But this is not allowed_

_You're uninvited_

_An unfortunate slight_

He'd give her his jacket and just for good measure wrap his arms around her shoulders

I don't think you unworthy

I need a moment to deliberate.

And when they kiss he'd have to elevate himself and she'd have to bend down…

The last part made me laugh for a while…but only for a while I blew bubbles underneath the water as "The Raven" played next. The sound of the chanting/singing calmed me aa tears slipped quietly from my eyes and mingled with the bath water.

**(A/N: the principal was my own OC I just thought it'd be funny to have a weirdo principal instead of the cliché principal who's all strict. There's a Raven AMV that plays Univited and I know the song might not mesh with the story but it's a song I listen to when I'm miserable so I thought it'd be appropriate)**


	9. Chapter 9: Kori and Robin

**Chapter 9**

**Robin POV**

"How about this one friend Robin?" Kory asked emerging from the dressing room in a grooooovy 70's outfit. The vertical lime green lines gave a headache along with the bright yellow blazer but instead I said

"Erm…it's a little out of date"

Kory rushed back in the dressing room after a small "oh"

I wanted to protest…no not protest scream. I really don't see why I had to be here…when Kory said "go to the mall of shopping" I thought maybe she meant movie, food court and if it's not too much to ask…arcade but I didn't expect being here in "Club Banana" watching her little fashion show. Ok watching her parade in so many cute little outfits has been…interesting but after a while a guy can only take so much of saying "uhm…looks ok" or "it does seem a little much" and the worst "it doesn't make you look fat at all". I absolutely despise shopping how many clothes can a girl wear in one year! Heck I've seen Rae parade the same T-shirt twice in one week if she can get along with what she had, can't the rest of the female world?

"How about this one?" Kory asked me once more donning a cute mini skirt that showed a lot of her long tanned legs and a long sleeved blouse that flared elbows down.

"It's cute" I said politely

She squealed in delight and purchased the ensemble. Kory clutched her shopping bag happily with one hand and looped her arm around mine with the other. "So where shall we go next friend Robin? Marks and Spencers? Gucci? Or even…"

"How about we see a movie?" I asked hurriedly…after all a guy even a most gentlemanly one can take so much. Kory put a finger on her chin and looked up heavenward considering it. Her bright green eyes shining innocently. People turned in our direction and stared some little kids clearly unaware of how rude the action was, pointed. Maybe it was coz Kory was a head taller than me or maybe it was because they'd recognize her work as a Junior model. Ahead of us I spotted a shoe store with a sale…I had to act quickly.

"Hey, I'll even let you pick the movie" Nothing could possibly be as worse than three hours straight of shopping. Kory's eyes lit up brighter than before

"You are certain? You will not even try to do the negotiation when you come to realize my choice?"

"Sure…how bad can a movie you like be?"

BAD! BAD! BAD! Never never ever ever let Kory choose the movie. The movie was called A Ruby heart and it was the agony. Why? Why Robin you idiot! Did you not realize sooner not all girls are like Raven! Had Raven been with me she would have chosen an action flick for my benefit of course or at the very least chosen a horror flick for her benefit. I wasn't too keen on watching fictional creatures rip the viscera out of very attractive actresses but it was way way better than watching Ruby heart.

**The movie: **

**Blonde girl:** "Oh, Winston please I never meant to sleep with Jean Claude but you had broken my heart and it lay on the carpet like broken glass" (sobs uncontrollably)

**Winston dude:** "I'm sorry Natasha I only left to protect you…and now…"

**Blonde girl AKA Natasha:** "Don't' look at me, the car accident left me a disfigured freak"

**Robin's POV:**

Natasha turns in the screen to reveal she has the biggest nose squashed on the middle of a bony face. And a monobrow? Where the hell did that come from? Why would a car accident make her two eyebrows connect into one? How would a car accident make her two eyebrows connect into one? And a huge car sliced through her lips…Geez! How is it possible only her face was affected but her limbs were conveniently fine throughout the "terrible" accident? And why is she moaning about her face shouldn't she just be grateful she survived? It was too clear that they switched the actresses. And why is it that she was in her apartment surely the hospital wouldn't just let her go two hours after the accident….

Back to the movie:

**Winston:** "I don't care that you know resemble a giraffe. I still love you Natasha and I always will"

**Natasha:** "Your heart is one of gold no not of gold that means generosity…your heart is…it is a ruby heart"

**Winston:** "Come to me my love…will go to Hawaii or Paris we'll make endlessly beautiful music together and maybe just maybe in the near future I will find the best plastic surgeon to fix your grotesque appearance"

**Natasha:** "Oh, Winston"

**Winston:** "Oh, Natasha…"

**Robin:** "Oh, God!"

**Robin's POV**

I turned to where Kory now clutched my arm tighter…I didn't mind though. I'd already lost the feeling in my arm about an hour ago. Kory bent her head lower to wipe her tear stained face against my sleeve. "So romantic" she sniffled against me. I gaped disbelievingly at her…ROMANTIC? Was she serious? That was illogical! Stupid! Lame! Weird! Freakish! I looked about the cinema to read the faces around me. The guys' faces matched mine carrying a furrowed look of confusion or one of complete boredom, the girls' faces matched Kory's with an "aww" look filled with glistening tears. Then I saw **her **the first thing that caught my attention about her was the fact the expression on her face was neither bored nor touched. She was laughing or trying to suppress it. "What losers!" she screamed some of the girls' heads turned in her direction and glared but she just threw popcorn at the ones who were in shooting range.

**Raven's POV**

I flopped on my bed wearing a camisole and boxer shorts. I rubbed at my worn eyes. "Robin…oh…Robin" I whispered to the air. The phone rang giving me heart attack. "Hello?"

"Friend Raven!"

"Oh…hey, Kor"

"I have such news to tell you…"

"Uh, huh"

"Friend Robin…I have asked him out on the date!"

"Really?" (Grrr)

"Yes! We had such a wonderful time ! We did the shopping and watched the heart of Ruby! Have you seen the movie?"

I had to keep from laughing. A Ruby heart was named the must seen movie of the year but it was some sappy romance thing…had I seen it yes…a friend of mine saw it to gain a few laughs. I imagined Robin watching such a movie and had to bite down on my lip to stifle a snort.

"Raven? Are you still on the phone line?"

"Yes, Kor I saw it…"

"Oh, is it not so romantic?"

"If you say so…"

"Robin held my hand all throughout the movie! I am so happy!"

My heart cringed inside my chest. I love Kori…I do she's one of my best friends it's a shame we both like the same guy though. Kori wasn't being mean. She just doesn't know I like Robin too. It gets hard cheering her on to her face but cursing her luck behind her back.

"Oh, Raven what if friend Robin and I become the item?"

My throat tightens as Kori squeals into the phone.

"That sounds great, Kor"

"And we can go on double dates with Wally!"

Great. More double dates…Coz the last one I went on was so much fun…

"Yeah, Kor we can even invite Cassie and Conner and make it a triple date" I said making my voice high and squeaky to mock her

"Really?" Kori asked excitedly

"No" I said dryly

Kori let out a pretty tinkerbell laugh

"Oh it is your dry humor again, friend Raven it is most hilarious at times"

"It's getting late, Kor and I still have homework to do…."

"Oh! I'm so sorry…Goodnight friend Raven, may you have dreams that are sweet!"

"UH huh, bye Kor"

I buried my face in my pillow and grunted. Why? Why? Why? Kori can have any guy in school with her scarlet red long hair, her bright green emerald eyes, her perfect tan and model background but why? Why did she have to like Robin? Okay, besides the fact Robin is charming, athletic, smart, sweet, chivalrous, cute-

AAAAAAHHHHH! C'mon Raven snap out of it and wipe that grin off your face! Nope it's still there! Wipe it off I say, wipe it off! What is wrong with me? Ugh, stupid silly lopsided Robin grin! Flaws…flaws…Robin has flaws he's human. His hair…it stands…I mean what's with the hair gel? maybe if his hair was all stiff it would protect him from a stray bullet. Fashion sense! One time he wore a red shirt with green leather pants he looked like a Christmas elf reject! Shades. Robin tries as much as possible to wear shades, is he trying to look cool? I mean what is he protecting his eyes from at 5:00 p.m.? His eyes, his crystal blue eyes…Robin has weak, sensitive eyes. Beautiful eyes. ARG! I said stop it Raven! I breathed in the sweet lavender scent of my pillow and closed my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Robin POV**

I tugged my shirt of my head and looked to where Raven seemed to be rolling around in her bed frustrated about something. I tugged the shirt back on; somehow I just didn't feel comfortable with the idea that Raven might see me without my shirt on. What was going on?

Bing

I turned to my computer and smiled at the IM I got. I turned my head to where Raven was slumped disheveled on her bed, it was almost sexy. Whoa! Ok weird.

**Blackshades:** Sup? Dude?

**BoyWonder:** Could this b a sign of the apocalypse?

**Blackshades?**

**BoyWonder: **I'm usually da 1 contactin u

**Blackshades: **I could use an ear ryt now

**BoyWonder:** now ur just tryin to scare me

**Blackshades: **just b coz I m a sarcastic, sadistic bitch doesn't mean I m unfeelin

**BoyWonder: **didn't mean 2 tease

**Blackshades: **course u did but it's ok

**BoyWonder:** so wassup

**Blackshades:** I think da guy I like is never gonna like me back

**BoyWonder: **….

**Blackshades: **what?

**BoyWonder: **it's just dnt u have gf s 2 talk 2 this kind a stuf?

**Blackshades: **yea, but I actually have 2 c them u if I dnt want a confrontation I just ignore u and take u off my contacts list

**BoyWonder: **WOW I m expendable how nice

**Blackshades:** it is nice it's the beauty of chat rooms

**BoyWonder: **fine go on

**Blackshades: **I give up

**BoyWonder: **…

**Blackshades: **SAY SOMETHING!

**BoyWonder: **what do u want me 2 say

**Blackshades: **X-( if I wantd 2 creat da dialogue 4 this convrstion I wud have nvr hav imd u in the 1 st place

**BoyWonder: **do it

**Blackshades: **what?

**BoyWonder: **give up. Then what?

**Blackshades: **then nothing

**BoyWonder: **xactly nothing u end up with nothing

**Blackshades: **so I have nothing ryt now and he wud nvr look at me that way I dnt want 2 end up waitin 4 nothing

**BoyWonder: **no, ud rather take nothing ryt now

**Blackshades: **don't judge me, u don't know me

**BoyWonder: **actually I do just like u know me. The way I c it u keep tryin with this guy and may b 1 day u find the guts 2 tell him u like him n he says no u'll still have the satisfaction of knowing it had been 1 hell of a great leap of faith

**Blackshades: **wow…that's deep. U gay?

**BoyWonder: **WTF!?! Where did that come from? C this is y sensitive guys r xtinct girls pick on them question r macho-linity n we gotta bring it up agen by acting like meat heads

**Blackshades: **macho-linity?

**BoyWonder: **yea…he…my lil sis taught it 2 me

**Blackshades: **I made that word up

**BoyWonder: **hmmm, it must have spread, which reminds me…u didn't happen 2 watch A Ruby heart

**Blackshades: **OMG U R GAY!

**BoyWonder: **quit it! I only said that coz I think I saw u at the theatre 2day

**Blackshades: s**ure….

**BoyWonder: **REALLY!!!

**Blackshades: **ok, ok we'll chat again 2morrow, by girlwonder…oops I mean gaywonder, huh? Still not right?

**BoyWonder:** K-N-O-C-K I-T O-FF

With one last LOL Blackshades blinked out. I had to laugh at it myself, I kind of walked into that one. I looked out my window once more at Rae who was now busy braiding her hair. I never realized how long her hair had gotten, she'll probably be planning to cut it soon she's had the same hairstyle since she was 6 I have to advice her to let it grow she looks real pretty with it longer. She seemed to pause as if thinking something over then she suddenly turned her head to where I stood watching her. The heat rose to my cheeks a as we stared at each other neither one saying anything. Her violet eyes were big and questioning and her lips were parted slightly as if she was going to say something anytime soon. I spoke first

"Hi" Ok, granted I'm not Shakespeare but I couldn't very well say "What light from window…break?" who cares, who reads Shakespeare these days anyway? Ok the answer was Raven but she didn't count she's a prodigy.

"Hey" she said hesitantly

What was up with her? She didn't sound like Raven

"Getting ready for bed?"

"No, I was just about to sneak out and find some cars to steal" she replied sarcastically

Now that sounded like Raven.

"You look cute in boxers" shit! Did I just say that out loud?

"Gee, thanks" Ok, apparently I did. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and I just stood there stupidly wondering if this could get any weirder.

"Well, goodnight"

"Yea, night" I said as her blinds fell down and slanted closed. I took of my shirt then and stretched tiredly before heading downstairs.

"Woah!" my mom commented bumping into me in the kitchen

"Someone's out of it"

"Hey, mom"

"Hey, sweetie how was your little date?"

"It was…interesting"

"Well, you sound tired have a cookie"

I took the chocolate chip cookie that was still warm and munched gratefully. What was I thinking? Raven? C'mon she's like two year younger than me! And I knew here way before puberty, dating her would be beyond weird. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to clear my head. I needed advice but I'd just logged off with Black shades…who else did I know who I could talk to about this?

A knock on the door made me drop my cookie. Who could that be at this hour? The door bell sounded and I walked suspiciously to answer the door. Behind me I heard my parent curiously coming down the stairs. Then the bell rang again and again and then it just started ringing without pause. I knew who it was. I flung open the door and aimed a punch at my Uncle Bruce.

**Raven POV**

I was braiding my hair when I caught Robin staring out into the night sky he looked surprised to see me and we had the weirdest moment. He's probably dazed being with the beautiful Kory, ugh! Life is so unfair! I wiped the beads of sweat that had collected at the back of my neck. The days were getting hotter; I was going to have to cut my hair soon. I have to get over this….crush? infatuation? desperate longing? Love? Was it really love? What was love? Butterflies in the stomach? But I get that same feeling right before I throw up…When your heart beats like crazy? But I feel the same way after I run 4 laps in Gym class.

I wasn't made for this sort of thing. This sort of thing belonged in soap operas and lame high school dramas on TV. This sort of thing wasn't suppose to happen in real life. The headlights from a car shone through my blinds and I distinctly heard a car screech to a halt. Then ferocious knocking came from next door. I peeked through the blinds to see a tall and expensively dressed man buzzing impatiently or was it excitedly in front of Robin's door.

What was I doing? Was I stalking the boy? I turned away disgustedly and opened my door before staring straight into my mom's pale and serious face.

"Gah!" I yelped shocked from the sight of her

"Raven get away from the windows, I hear a loud rapping sound"

"It's just the Graysons, mom they have a late night visitor" I grumbled before dodging her and heading for the den. I plopped myself down and flipped through channels.

A trailer of "A Ruby Heart" flashed on and I made gagging noises. I flipped a channel and landed on the Disney channel where apparently Kim Possible had fallen in love with her best friend, Ron Stoppable and was locking lips with him on the dance floor. I flipped the channel. And found myself looking at a rerun of friends where Rachel finds that she and Joey are in love and they don't want to ruin their friendship or their friendship with Ross. I flipped the channel. I'm in HBO finally…oh no! It's the Lizzie Mguirre movie! And she's kissing her best friend, Gordo! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!

Azar must hate me! (Her version of God must hate me)

What is wrong with me? I want to smash the TV to bits but I settle for yanking the plug out of the electric socket. IF it can happen in movies…tv shows…and even stupid cartoons…then why oh why can't it happen and real life and more specifically why can't it happen to me. I go back to my room where my mom is still eyeing the Grayson's guest with interest. "Mom?" I started

"Oh, Yes dear…all seems well go back to bed"

She plants a light kiss on my forehead and my whole body feels warmer. Sometimes she's so freaky but now and then she does little mommy things that make me forget everything and feel like I'm home. I lay my head down and think of all that went on today…and I think that I now know what to write for my English assignment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Robin's POV**

I woke up to feel something tickling my nose. As my eyes creaked open I was horrified to face a nasty old sock!

"Gah!" I pushed my Uncle Bruce's gross laundry out of my face and was shocked to find Raven tied to a chair with what look like designer belts. She looked rather annoyed in her predicament and I don't blame her. Bruce can get pretty annoying sometimes.

"You've finally awaken young hero. Now will you rescue this fair damsel or shall I have my way with her?" Bruce asked wiggling the fake mustache on his face giving him a dramatic villain attitude. I pull the covers over my head in reply, followed by a disgruntle…

"Ugh! Not now! It's Saturday!"

"You heard him girl, guess you suffer!"

I get curious and watch as Bruce snips a pair of scissors open and close slowly bringing it closer to Raven's hair, Raven's soft long hair. I don't think I've ever gotten out of bed quicker. We both fell to the floor with a crash. Raven was trying to say something through her gag. I tore of the handkerchief which unsurprisingly was a label brand and kicked the scissors away.

"Sorry about that Rae. What were you saying?"

"I need to pee!"

The door opens after the sound of a distant flushing.

"Sorry about my Uncle Bruce"

"It's fine. It's a shame he hasn't matured though…"

"Like you weren't having fun"

She turns away but not before I catch a small smile making it's way through her lips.

"I actually came to wake you but he ambushed me, calling me a naughty girl then he realized it was me, told me how I've grown and I should give him a call when I turn nineteen. We talked awhile while you slept through and I told him I was planning to cut my hair soon…"

"So he wanted to play barber shop and Dan Dastardly at the same time, typical"

I shake my head at my Godfather, Rae's words sink in

"You're planning to cut your hair?"

"Uh huh"

"Don't"

"Between the two of us who do you think gets to really make the decision"

"me"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Coz I save your butt loads of times and you owe me"

"Please I save your butt more often than you save mine"

"You DO not"

"Uh, yeah I do and besides usually when you save me I don't need saving"

"Yeah right!"

"Like Yesterday I could have so taken on Baran and Mikron"

"WHAT!?! No you couldn't"

"Why would you think that? Coz I'm a girl?"

"Oh don't pull that one on me, you know that's not the case!"

"Then why do you think I couldn't have saved myself?"

"Because…because it was two against one"

"Very smooth…"

"And just a few minutes ago I saved you hair!"

"Like I said, My hair doesn't need saving"

"This is the thanks I get for watching your back?"

"Why? what thanks have I ever gotten from watching your back?"

"You get a thanks! I say thank you"

"Ooh wow" she says sarcastically.

At this point I either wanna strangle her or just kiss her…this whole infatuation with Raven was driving me batty so I settle for a familiar move and give her a light shove. Only problem is she was just about to go downstairs so she lost her footing and fell…dragging me down with her. I have no idea how we both survived that fall but I knew we did because I ached all over. The air around me got warm all of a sudden as I felt her hot breath against my neck. She was on top of me and I was glad I cushioned her fall seeing as how I started the whole mess in the first place. I was all too aware of her breasts pressed against me and how her knee was firmly pressed against my crotch. I was too afraid to move, we've been in this positions before. We've played wrestle mania tons of times and been in such positions. There was never any malice just a couple of kids goofing off. But that was before I saw Raven's naked backside. An image popped into my brain and I hoped to God Raven moved to a position soon where her knee couldn't feel…anything…. She did move and her face hovered over mine for a few seconds. The racket in the kitchen where my Uncle Bruce was attempting to make us breakfast disappeared and the only sound I could hear was that fast pace drumming in my chest. I studied her face close to mine like it was a work of art. Her skin was so smooth and milky, her upper lip was fuller than her bottom one, her eyelashes were so thick and long and her eyes…were purple! How could I have not noticed this for all these years I've known her? I always though they were sort of dark blue like mine. I wanted to get out I wanted to be save from all this confusion just to make up my mind…did I want her to keep being my best friend or start being something more. Fortunately Raven saved me from that decision. She sat up and punched me.

**Raven POV**

I could feel every part of my body buzzing. And Robin was just staring at me, probably wondering why I wouldn't get my oafish self off him. I had to distract him from how red my face was getting so I punched him.

"You ass! You could have killed us both!"

"You started it!"

I bombarded him with fly swats. "I started it!?! You wanna explain how you pushing me down a flight of stairs is my fault!?!"

Swat. "huh?" swat.

"Ok, fine it was my fault but I don't have to take this!"

He pushed me off him and I was on my back next to him. We lay there breathing heavily and I had to bite my lip because tears were threatening to spill. How could I be so stupid? Why was I breaking my heart by being so near to him like this? Why can't I just avoid him?

I grabbed him before he walked off and threw one arm around him, trapping him. Then I kissed him. I stepped back and watched him cautiously "I think I love you Robin" I got nothing but an empty stare. "Say something!" I ordered

"You want your eggs scrambled or poached?"

"Huh?"

"I said do you want your eggs scrambled or poached?"

I shook my head free of my ridiculous fantasies to pay attention to the real Robin who was poking his head out of the kitchen and waving a spatula in my direction.

"scrambled..."

"coming right up, Rae"

Stupid brain! Why can't I keep my cool?

"Raven get in here before your breakfast gets cold!"

I walked into the Graysons' kitchen and the smell of sizzling bacon and buttered bread distracted me long enough to forget my stupid Robin dream. It use to be surreal joining the Graysons every Saturday for breakfast but I soon got used to it. They became a second family to me. I munched happily at my bread and mumbled a thank you when Bruce scooped some scrambled eggs onto my plate.

"It's been a while hasn't it Rae?" Bruce smirked sitting next to me

"I guess"

"You've definitely changed"

"And you obviously haven't"

The Graysons laugh and I allow myself a triumphant smirk. Bruce ignored me and went on

"Last time I saw you, you were up to my hip and potbellied"

He dug into his back pocket and pulled out a rather embarrassing picture of me. I was standing next to Robin my black hair all mussed up and frizzy. A chubby pale face with wide deer like eyes, I was six then Robin was eight. I was a roly-poly seven year old but that wasn't the embarrassing part, the embarrassing part was I wasn't wearing any bottoms. I stared horrified at the picture. MY chubby little legs poking out from under a pink polka dotted panty, Mrs. Grayson knelt next to me holding my shorts where my ice cream scoop landed and stained. I dropped my fork and reached for Bruce's wallet. He anticipated this of course and jumped backward taking his wallet with him.

"I remember this day well…." He started as I lunged for the picture

"The sun was shining….the ice creams were melting"

I lunged. He dodged.

"Don't you remember it Robin?"

That did it. I forgot the wallet and tackled Bruce instead we fell to the floor in a thump. I scrambled for the wallet and scratched my way up the stairs. I flew into Mr. Grayson's office and peeled the picture out of the wallet poising it into the shredder. I watched it drop and was glad to see it go. When I came down huffing I was shocked to see the Graysons and Bruce laughing. I looked down to where Mrs. Grayson held a picture. She looked up at me and cooed "Oh, Raven you were so cute then!"

Of course Bruce had a second copy…it was Bruce. Robin was grinning like a loon and I wanted to slug him too.

"Dinner was delicious thanks…" I grumbled before leaving

I slammed the door and cut short Robin's "Don't you mean Breakfast?"

My face was warm all over even my ears felt hot. I kept walking till I was at Cassie's house. The door swung open just when I was about to knock.

"Hey, Cass"

"Hey"

"Were you heading out?"

"Uh…yea"

"Can I come?"

I guess I forgot Cassie had her archery lessons every morning. Her teacher was way hard core and I had to wait for Artemis to check up on the other students before I ventured a whisper at Cassie.

"But everyone has baby pictures Rae…"

"But not everyone gets them revealed to their crush"

"I still don't see the big"

"Oh, you don't? then I guess you won't mind if I show Conner that picture of you when your hair was still short and you wore those butt ugly glasses"

"Go ahead"

Okay…I wasn't expecting that

"I'm serious"

"Me too"

Something was wrong here.

"Cass?"

"mm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

silence then

"Yes, I am"

This threw me off guard. I wasn't expecting that. I was just about to ask why but then something yanked at my arm hard and I was looking into the dark menacing eyes of Artemis.

"You were warned Miss Roth!"

I was dragged out and locked out. I couldn't believe this, who would I turn to? I walked on and passed a computer café. I pulled a chair and took a seat. They had that game Robin was so into installed, I shook my head at another reminder of him and started on my English assignment.

**Robin POV**

On my back I stared at that old photograph if me and Rae as kids. I could feel my grin growing wider and wider. She was so cute then, still is actually. I don't know why she ran out in such a hurry, I just hope it isn't because she's gonna cut her hair. What's my sudden concern with Raven? I mean it's just Raven, the scared little kid who used to follow me around when I first moved here. It's just Raven who used to think if you buried some hair it would grow into a hair tree like in Narnia and nobody had to worry about going bald (it was an idea she had when Uncle Bruce's butler, Alfred was combing our his thinning hair) Raven who never worried about her hair, makeup or her figure. Raven whose bare back I saw the other day…

I blush remembering. This is stupid ok…I have to take the "Crush test"

Do I see myself with Raven?

Yeah, but we're bestfriends it's easy to see each other together coz we're always together just not together together…

Do I see myself kissing Raven?

Uhm, it's a blurry picture

Do I see myself having (gulp) sex with Raven?

No! absolutely not! I won't even venture a picture

Do I want to risk our friendship?

Not for the world

Well, I guess that settles it doesn't it? I just have to get a hold of my crazy hormones.

The weekend seemed to vanish in a blink of an eye and I hadn't seen Raven since she ran out on breakfast last Saturday. Uncle Bruce went next door to apologize that afternoon but Raven wasn't home so Uncle Bruce spent that visit hitting on Raven's mom who's even more stoic than my gothic friend. Watching Uncle Bruce crash and burn from my bedroom window was the highlight of my weekend. I grabbed a couple of books from my locker turned and found myself bumping into Cassie.

"Cassie, hey"

"Richard" she nodded coldly

Ouch, she called me by my real name, it must be that time of the month.

"You seen Rae?"

"Have you looked behind you?"

I turned. No, no Raven there. I looked at Cassie in question.

"Because you know she's always tailing you like a dumb pup-"

Cassie stopped as a pale hand gripped her shoulder. I guess I found Raven. "Can I talk to you? Like now!?" she asked Cassie. Cassie shrugged Raven's arm off and walked past me.

"Uhm…"

"Not now" Raven said silencing me and walking after Cassie. Girls. They can be so weird.

(A/N: I'm SO SO Sorry. I just got into college and it's been one hell of an adjustment so my udates are going to be mega slow but here it is chap 11)


	12. Chapter 12: From Raven's journal

Raven's Journal

We both know the dark

We understand it all too well

Heaven may be out of reach

But without you I'm in hell

I'm screaming out for you

Alone, dark and scared

A prophesy that haunts me

You know I'm unprepared

I'm drowning in my past

And I can barely breathe

You always come to rescue me

You know just what I need

A raven and a robin

both with feathers, beaks and wings

Are love an eternal mystery

of complicated things

I was alone and frightened

You were lost and confused

So tired of the lives we lived

All battered and abused

Violet eyes meet stormy ones

We hold each others gaze

And that's all it takes for our spirits

To finally be raised

A hood to conceal my features

A mask to hide your face

But love will find us anyway

Through earth, time or space

We sit in silence together

Talking with unblinking eyes

There are no secrets between us

No deceit, tall tales or lies

Dive into the farthest corner

Of my twisted mind

You know me and love me

No one' as smart or as kind

You have hair like the night

You have eyes like the sea

And you stole my heart

It's now yours eternally

You saved me from the loneliness

From crying on my bed

From never feeling happy once

From voices in my head

And now right when you need me most

I find that I must fly

But have no fear, my dear

For you will never die

Their numbers will be great

But I'm a burden in this war

If I'm clinging at your side

I fear you won't go far

You don't need a boost

No support and no shove

So I watch you march to battle

Armed only with my love

I am a dark angel

Who cares only for one thing

And that is you, you silly bird

I'll mend your broken wing

Call out for me in time

of desperate need

And I swear I'll be there,

your prayers I will heed

A kiss for my lover

A hug for my friend

And wipe away that grim expression

For this is not our end

I'll be waiting in the tower

I'll be writing a great tale

Of a Raven and a Robin whose

Love would never fail…

A/N: Sorry, guys. College's got me really busy. Here's a poem I wrote for Raven and Robin I posted it before but it got lots of bad reviews because the Rob/Stars are close minded and just plain rude. So I'm posting it again for the eyes of Rob/Rae fans. Enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin POV

**Robin POV**

On my back I stared at that old photograph if me and Rae as kids. I could feel my grin growing wider and wider. She was so cute then, still is actually. I don't know why she ran out in such a hurry, I just hope it isn't because she's gonna cut her hair. What's my sudden concern with Raven? I mean it's just Raven, the scared little kid who used to follow me around when I first moved here. It's just Raven who used to think if you buried some hair it would grow into a hair tree like in Narnia and nobody had to worry about going bald (it was an idea she had when Uncle Bruce's butler, Alfred was combing our his thinning hair) Raven who never worried about her hair, makeup or her figure. Raven whose bare back I saw the other day…

I blush remembering. This is stupid ok…I have to take the "Crush test"

Do I see myself with Raven?

Yeah, but we're best friends it's easy to see each other together coz we're always together just not together together…

Do I see myself kissing Raven?

Uhm, it's a blurry picture

Do I see myself having (gulp) sex with Raven?

No! absolutely not! I won't even venture a picture

Do I want to risk our friendship?

Not for the world

Well, I guess that settles it doesn't it? I just have to get a hold of my crazy hormones.

The weekend seemed to vanish in a blink of an eye and I hadn't seen Raven since she ran out on breakfast last Saturday. Uncle Bruce went next door to apologize that afternoon but Raven wasn't home so Uncle Bruce spent that visit hitting on Raven's mom who's even more stoic than my gothic friend. Watching Uncle Bruce crash and burn from my bedroom window was the highlight of my weekend. I grabbed a couple of books from my locker turned and found myself bumping into Cassie.

"Cassie, hey"

"Richard" she nodded coldly

Ouch, she called me by my real name, it must be that time of the month.

"You seen Rae?"

"Have you looked behind you?"

I turned. No, no Raven there. I looked at Cassie in question.

"Because you know she's always tailing you like a dumb pup-"

Cassie stopped as a pale hand gripped her shoulder. I guess I found Raven. "Can I talk to you? Like now!?" she asked Cassie. Cassie shrugged Raven's arm off and walked past me.

"Uhm…"

"Not now" Raven said silencing me and walking after Cassie. Girls. They can be so weird.

**Raven POV**

Cassie was really starting to piss me off

"What the hell did I do!?" I demand whirling her around which was yeah rude because she was in the middle of a conversation with Claire Connors (Supergirl/ Kara Zor-El)

"If you don't know I'm not going to tell you"

"Uh guys?"

We both looked at Claire whose hand was partially raised sheepishly. "Cass, how is Raven suppose to fix this mess if she doesn't know what needs fixing?"

I could have hugged her then and that says a lot since I just don't DO hugs. "Claire's right!" I said tossing my head like a snob. "Fine!" Cassie grunted

"You blew us off last Friday Rae"

"I told you I didn't feel…"

"Up to it? Yeah! I know! You're never up to it especially when Robin's not around"

"That's not— "

"Gawd, Raven! You know you've had this crush on Robin forever. When I first found out I thought it was cute, and then when it became clear you weren't getting over him, I have to be honest it looked a little pathetic but now? Now, that you have a perfectly good boyfriend who clearly is more into you than you realize? Now it's just wrong!"

My mouth hung open.

"Okay, I know Wally says he's ok with you not liking him back but Raven! I didn't think for a second you'd be stupid enough to believe that!"

"Wally…he gets it"

"Does he!? I mean Raven! Seriously think about it…does Wally get it?"

I looked down unable to meet Cassie's eyes. She must have caught a clue from my shame faced expression because Cassie's anger alleviated.

"You're my best friend Raven and you know I don't want to see you get hurt…but this crush…it's not healthy…"

I walked away from her then. There was nothing left to say. Cassie had said it all. I had to fix things. I was actually glad my first class was gym, the running, dodging and sweating would help keep my mind off things.

My chest and thighs burned as I raced around the track along with my much healthier peers. My mouth open and closed trying desperately to grasp some more air to fuel my body, a flash of pink whirled by me and Jennifer Fortune (Jinx) looked back to smirk in my direction. She made it look so easy, running down that red rubbery road. My arms flapped against me and my legs wobbled like spaghetti, I was not a pretty sight on that track but I could only think about one thing…water break! I was inches away from frenching the water fountain. Nothing ever tastes quite as delicious as cold water after running three laps around the field. A fake camera click sounded and I gave a sidelong glance at Jennifer and her camera phone.

"Oooh, won't your boyfriend love to see this" she said waving her phone in my face so I could see the image of myself, my face a reddish purple hue while my hair clung to the side of face looking very much like sideburns.

"Wally…" darn this pink haired, pale faced punk, I was this close to having at least a few minutes without thinking about Robin or Wally and she had to ruin it all.

"What do you want Fortune?" I asked tiredly

She glared in response and left without a word. What. a. weirdo. I could barely focus on school today, every once in a while my I had to scratch my head, I don't think I washed all the shampoo suds off after gym class. I kept thinking about what Cassie had said. Was it true? Was I really turning into the kind of girl who blew her friends off for some boy? No! no of course not…I mean…


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontations 1

**Raven POV**

First things first, Wally…

I thought about how I was going to break his heart and if it would hurt terrible considering how long I've been stupid enough to let him continue this facade of being my boyfriend. Why did I let him anyway? We kissed…more than one, made out on occasion but how many times did I wish it had been Robin kissing me? How many times did I wish it was Robin's lips and not Wally's? I leaned my cheek on my hand in desperation. I'm such a biatch. Why didn't I break this up sooner? I guess I was afraid of being lonely. Wally was just like an airbag, softening the blow of Robin's subtle rejections. I love Wally, I love him way too much too keep treating him like a substitute.

I had hoped to think more on the subject, to form some sort of plan on how to do it but apparently I had delayed this long enough and time was no longer patient with me. I found Wally waiting patiently for me outside my class. He was leaning against the hall, his red hair flopped over his forehead, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief while a sly grin greeted me. I made my way to him. My stomach was dropping painfully and all sound was deafened by the pounding of my heart. Wally's grin seem to shrink with each step I took till his mouth was slightly parted as if ready to ask me "Why?".

"Wally…we need to talk…"

I wasn't sure what I had said after those four frightening words. All I can remember is the look of hurt on his face, the way he suddenly couldn't meet my eyes and how the laughter had suddenly died from his own. Oh by Azareth Wally, I hope you can forgive me!

**Robin POV**

Aside from that strange encounter with Cassie I hadn't seen Raven all day. I did catch a glimpse of Wally but he just went passed me like I wasn't even there. What on earth was going on? I searched for Raven but couldn't find her. I had left my cell phone at home and was therefore powerless to contact her and find out about her whereabouts or her plans. I spotted Vic hurrying towards the computer lab, a laptop tucked under his arm.

"Vic! Hey Vic! Have you seen Raven?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I saw Cassie and her make their way towards the buses not to long ago"

"Wha…oh thanks, man…"

"No prob, sorry I gotta go. Something's funny with the school site"

"Yeah, yeah it's cool"

I watch Victor take off and lean against the lockers confused. Raven always went home with me. We're neighbors and friends at the very least she could have told me awhile ago she wasn't planning to ride with me today instead of having me wait around a good hour and a half for her. Something's up and I intend to find out what.

"Robin! What are you doing here?"

I blink to find Kori in front of me. Her cheerleading uniform showed of her flat stomach and long legs and I gulped out of habit.

"I was waiting for Raven but it looks like she already went home"

"What? but she lives right next to your door…"

"Yeah, well I dunno maybe she wanted to go shopping with Cassie or something"

"Hmmm, perhaps that is the case…what are you doing now?"

"Ha! Just thinking I guess"

"Well…since you're here…maybe we could go get the soda drink and talk?"

I take a deep breath and study Kori, her eyes brightly waiting for my answer, her plump lips parted and what can I say but yes?

Bruce always had a saying or rather a motto he had passed down to me, "When a pretty girl asks you out you say YES".

Besides Kori made all my weird thoughts or Raven disappear. Raven is Raven, I grew up with her. She's a two years younger than me. When we were little we went trick or treating together. During puberty she whined to me about wearing a training bra and how she hated it. We had mud fights when it was rainy. She's seen action figures, heard me burp the alphabet, has become immune to laughing when I cut the cheese, we're just not the "going out" type and I was just being weird with her because my break up with Barbara isn't completely as clean a cut as I'd like it to be. Kori skipped next to me as we walked to my car and I opened the door for her like a gentleman maybe even like a guy who might like to be her boyfriend. Her smile dazzled me and I felt myself smiling too. Yeah…this would be great.

**Raven POV**

I made a mad dash to the parking lot. I had to cry into Cassie but time was short so I did it while I walked her to the bus. I stayed as long as I could and stood there a good long while trying to compose myself before I met up with Robin. Robin didn't need to know about this. He didn't need to know about how I had harbored this little girl crush on him. He didn't need to know how I had used Wally like that. He didn't have to know that without meaning to he had broken my heart a little bit everyday. He didn't need to feel guilty about something he couldn't have helped. I skidded to a halt as I caught a flash or red hair. Kori...

Kori was getting into Robin's car. Kori was riding shotgun. I stepped back into the corner, they hadn't seen me and I didn't want them too. I watched them take off. Robin hadn't even called me to let me know he was going to be leaving with Kori that stung. The only time Robin had ever been this forgetful was when he was out dating Barbara was that how it was now? Was Kori becoming Robin's girlfriend?

Tears filled my eyes again and I blinked them back, no time for tears, I had a long walk ahead of me after all.


	15. Chapter 15: Wally West

**Author's note**: Hello, all my dear readers. I realize it's been forever since I've updated. I've stopped writing because my school has this policy that they kick you out of the writing program if can't keep up with the standard and I couldn't. There is something heartbreaking about being told you're bad at something you love doing so I just didn't feel like doing it anymore. I haven't written in maybe 3 years. Recently I realized I was still getting feedback from all of you and this has changed my mind. For those of you who watch Young Justice and the Green Lantern Animated series I'm sure you're frustrated by the fact they've been cancelled. I am too. I want to know how the story ends; the same way some of you want to know how this story ends. So forget my school and their stupid rules and the way they crush spirits and dreams. This story is for my readers.

**Raven POV **

Forget crying. Robin is such a jerk. I can't believe how much of a…a…boy he is! I don't care if a gaggle of playboy bunnies offered to flash him their implants in exchange for a ride. How could he ditch me like this? My feet are starting to ache. Of all the days I choose to wear ballet flats instead of my boots and it had to be the day Robin makes me walk. I trip on a crack and my ballet flat gives a sharp snap, broken, of course.  
I slip them off and walk barefoot; at least the pavement is cool enough for me to do so. My eyes water, thanks to Robin my shoe broke but it's nothing compared to what I put Wally through. What was a broken shoe compared to a broken heart? I shouldn't have clung to him so long, especially when I knew for sure I was never going to love him the way he loved me.  
I'm a coward and so selfish. Why didn't I just end it earlier? Because I was scared to end up alone so at least if Robin didn't want me somebody would have. Such a bitch.  
I look up to take in my surroundings; I was still in Hopper Street. Damn, I guess I forgot how far away things really are when you're forced to walk the distance. I hear a car slowing down and turn to look. A BMW comes to a stop next to me, the window rolls down and I'm looking into the puffy eyes of my ex. There are no words to describe how inopportune this chance meeting is.  
"H-hi, Raven" Wally chokes out and offers me a brave smile  
"Hi, Wally" my voice coming out choked too  
"Need a ride?" he asks  
Oh my god. I AM the biggest jerk in the world for breaking this boy's heart.  
"Heh, no it's okay...I could use the exercise" I respond pathetically  
"For barefoot speed walking? C'mon hop in" he says pointing at the broken flats in my hand  
"Yeah, got to toughen up the soles of my feet, you know? Nothing gives feet more character than a couple of calluses"  
"Raven" all humor gone from his voice, he gives a heavy sigh and sniffs to clear his nose.  
"Look, you broke up with me like maybe an hour ago. It stings like hell, I won't lie but I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. I guess it was masochistic of me too or narcissistic, whatever. My point is, you're not entirely to blame here. I couldn't change your mind. I'm really more upset at my inability to than you're breaking up with me. You're not my evil ex-girlfriend. So just please get in the car? It'll get dark soon and…I…just get in the car, please?"  
I nod dumbly.  
The ride home feels longer with the silence. I hope Robin is enjoying his joyride with Kori, her long red hair flying in the air and what not. I try to glance at Wally at the corner of my eye but without turning my head a little I only gives me a headache. I try not to think of Robin but not thinking of him makes me think of Wally which is also not good.  
I turn my head a little to watch him. He sniffs every once in a while and I can see him swallow occasionally. I'm tempted to apologize, tell him it was a sick prank or bet and I'm not really breaking up with him. He's beautiful and we're beautiful together. I remember when we first spoke to each other. Robin and Wally have always been close but I always waited for him to leave before I went over next door. I had no interest in meeting Robin's friends or sharing his company with anyone else. Wally would see me fleetingly. He'd wave. I'd wave but we never really spoke till one unfortunate afternoon by the bus stop.

Someone had broken up with him then too. Her name was Nathalia and she had been sneaking off with Wally's friend Paul till her caught them at it under the bleachers. He was crying by the bus stop. I had just come from the library and was on my way home when I saw him. I didn't realize it was Wally till I got closer. When I found out who it was, I did what any awkward antisocial individual would do, I pretended to text somebody an abnormally long message. I also thought of a way to get on the bus without him seeing me but it was rush hour, so we ended up sitting together. I needn't have bothered explaining myself. Wally didn't even register my presence. The strangers on the bus kept glancing in our direction. It was obvious they thought we came in together and that I was the cause for the weeping Wally. I awkwardly placed the candy bar I had in my lunch bag on his lap and he took it at me and smiled, "Thank you" he said and those were his first words to me.  
"Here we are" he says stopping the car by my house.  
I snap out of my memories open the car to get out and almost turn to kiss him goodbye. He notices this and blinks back in surprise.  
"I'm sorry…it was…" I can feel my cheeks heat up  
"Habit…I know…when I pulled over I almost opened my door to…open yours"  
I can't turn away, like I have to witness his sadness. I owed him that much.  
"Hey, I'll see you around" he smiles  
"Yeah…that'd be nice"  
"Well, bye Raven"  
"Bye, Wally"

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"What? For what?"

He shrugged and smiled. I couldn't get out fast enough, neither could he apparently as I had to cover my ears as he burned rubber pulling out. I looked to Robin's house to see his car wasn't back yet. My collapse on my bed too annoyed with myself to find Robin and give him an earful.  
I thought of Wally. I thought of how kind he had been today and how he had always been kind.

"Thank you" I say to air hoping it'll somehow carry my message to the boy I should have loved but didn't.


	16. Chapter 16: You know who to call

**Chapter 16**

**Raven POV**

I wring the water from my hair. Crying in the shower does wonders for the soul but I'm a bulimic with my feelings and nothing helps purge than venting into your journal. My pen hovers over a page till my wrist gets tired. This is a huge part of my life but there are no words to sum it up. I don't want to ever forget how I feel today, right now. I was someone's Robin and I broke their heart. Will Robin hurt as much as I do now when he break mine? Will he break mine?

I let out a frustrated breath. Who wants all this drama? I know girls in school that pout and throw tantrums with their boyfriends, "I saw you looking at that girl! Why can't you admit you're cheating on me?" only to get back together a week later with, "Oh, a charm bracelet! You shouldn't have! I love you, baby let's never fight again". They would kill for my situation. I broke up with my boyfriend because I have an unrequited crush on his best friend who will probably hate me when he finds out how I broke Wally's heart. What a headache. I'm nauseous and I'm not sure if it's my guilt or the questionable stew I had for lunch.

A small knock on the door alerts me that my mom is about to come in. She enters with a small suitcase. Oh, no. I had forgotten what today was. I last day of the month...the "In case" cases day. Let me explain a bit what life is like living with a paranoid mother. Every since I was young, my mother and I played a really disturbing game called the "In case" case. Where my mom would pretend the house was on fire, gang members have just come to steal our entire house or a meteor hit the earth (the story changed sometimes) and I'd have to grad what I couldn't live with and stuff it in the "In case" case. As I grew up, I learned that my mom is afraid that these things will happen so the cases are always packed just "in case" we need to run off. Every month we changed the perishables like snacks, wash the clothes we packed, replace the batteries of whatever runs on batteries, etc. Needless to say, I'm not in the mood for this. I'd actually be grateful if the earth swallowed me whole right now.  
I make a note to never allow my mother to watch "The Walking Dead" she's thought about fires and meteors. I don't want her thinking about zombie apocalypses.

She lays my case on my bed and unpacks what I packed in last month. Out comes, a floral print sundress, a soft pink sweater, bunny pyjamas and other clothes I won't miss should they be stored in a suitcase for a month. All gifts from my mother, she thinks it's because if there was an emergency I would want to save the clothes she gave me. It's actually because it would take an emergency to get me to wear them. She looks tired...more than usual and I give her a hug to ease her pain and forget my own. I feel her stiffen at first, a usual reaction from anyone who know I'm not a hugger but she relaxes and returns it, putting down the clothes as she does so. I love this about my mother. She always hugs properly; let's go of everything to enjoy those pesky endorphins get released in a hug. She kisses my temple and we hold each other for a while.  
I can't help but think of my absent father sometimes when I'm with my mother. A lot of kids have absent fathers but I just want to know what kind of man he was. Some kids would ask their moms and either get little bits of information, like how he drinks his coffee. Some kids would have their moms rag about what a horrible no good butthole he was. I get nothing and I mean nothing. Any question relating to my mother would make my mom go scary quiet. She'd stare into space with a haunted look on her face and I'd back out of the room.  
Holding her like is nice. It's almost like we're a normal family.  
The door bell rings and she pushes me aside, lifts her skirt and grabs the gun she has strapped to her thigh. She eyes blaze when she looks at me. She puts a finger to her lips, signalling me to be quiet before she creeps downstairs; so much for normal.

"HOLY $ #^! Is that a gun!?" Bruce yells from our front door.  
How sad is it that I actually thought I could talk to my mother about this. The only love life I've known her to have is with our house security system.  
I look to my computer and think maybe there is someone I can talk to.

**Robin POV**

Kori giggles as I lean forward in my seat trying to see more of the road without actually moving the car forward. I inch my car a little to the left and Kori giggles. I smirk and turn right.  
"You always seem to lose the way to my residence" Kori notices

"I've only been twice" I defend

"Then maybe you should visit more often"  
There's an undertone of a purr in her voice that frightens more than excites me. Kori has a reputation for being a bit of a serial dater. I felt her hand on my knee and swerved so fast the seatbelts yanked us back down into our seats.  
I spot the house and stopped neatly by it.  
"Well, here we are" I smile brightly  
I stop smiling when I see Kori not getting out of the car and pouting. She looks a bit sad for a while as she unbuckles her seatbelt to face me.

"Robin?" She asks leaning in  
"Er...yes?"  
"Do you not find me attractive?"  
"Wha...heh...yeah, I mean sure Kori. I find you very attractive."  
A bright smile spread on her face and she closed her eyes and leaned in further. I froze. I liked Kori, sure but this...  
A knock at her window made her jump and I got my breath back. Donna Troy was peering in. Her family had been so kind to sign up for the student exchange program and housed Kori.  
Kori looked alarmed at Donna's troubled expression and I have to admit I would have been more concerned had I not been so relieve the awkward air of intimacy had evaporated.  
"Is all well, friend?" Kori asked Donna  
"Yeah, I just need to talk to Dick"  
"Dick" was a name few used when referring to me. Only four to be exact, Donna Troy, Garth Currie, Roy Harper and my best friend, Wally West.  
Kori exited and gave Donna an air kiss as well as her seat in my car. Donna strapped herself in and said,  
"Titans Tower" making me gulp a bit.

Titans' tower was what our group of five called the tree house we spent our days in. We called ourselves Titans while other kids had clubs like, the "smiles-a-lot" club or the "I love n-snyc" club. We've been friends a long time. Our friendship dates back to our parents or in my case god-parent seeing as Bruce is the reason I came to know the Titans. Titans' tower is where we go now for intervention or if one of the group is having a personal crisis.  
Our group disbanded when we all hit puberty and Donna...for a lack of a better term...blossomed. It got complicated. We all loved her and we all thought we could date her-test it out and fall back into being friends but that wasn't what happened.  
Wally had a crush on Donna but Roy started dating her only for Garth to catch him cheating and all of us just hating him for it. Garth was the only one who always felt like Donna was a sister but her started going out with this really hateful girl we spread this nasty rumour that Donna was a closet lesbian who took pictures of the girls' lacrosse team while they showered. Donna got kicked off the school team coz of that rumour. Garth knew what kind of girl he was dating but he still decided her loved her despite her attempt to ruin Donna's life. I went on that single date with her and realized we were only always going to be friend but a date is a date and it made things a bit weird after. But when there's trouble despite our drifting apart, we still know who to call.


	17. Chapter 17: Crisis

**Chapter 17**

**A/N:** To the "guest" reviewers. I'd love to personally answer your reviews because you've all been so sweet and so supportive. I can't because...site policy or something so I just want to say thank you so much for all your kind words and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Robin POV**

I drive up to the tree house and look it over, a breeze comes up right of the bay, rustling the leaves and sending memories my way.

"Dick?" I turn to Donna and I swear she's eight years old again, skinned knees and bubbly laughter. I blink and before me is Donna is seventeen with scars in her life and a soft tired chuckle.

"Wow, it's still in pretty good shape" I marvel, gesturing toward the tree house.

"Of course it is, Garth comes by now and then and fixes it up"

"He does?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Is he still dating—"

"Yeah. He is." Donna replies curtly before making to climb up the tree.

I smell smoke and alcohol as I enter the tree and am not surprised to find Roy is already here. It's clear he's done some redecorating of his own. An air mattress for clearly unsavoury use occupied most of the house. He was lying on it, limbs spread taking up a lot of space. His hand was up, using a piece of cardboard to fan his face despite the autumn chill in the air, a pathetic attempt to drive away the evidence he had been smoking.

"Get this garbage out of here" Donna says coldly referring to the six pack of beer Roy was hugging to his chest.

"Oh, C'mon Donny..."

Donna reaches for it and tosses the whole pack of beer out the tree house window. I heard it crash to the ground and some of the cans opening to spray their contents.  
"Why'd you go and do that for?" Roy demands standing up to salvage some of the beer. I step in his path and put a firm hand on his chest stopping him.

"Let it go, man. Nobody wants that here"

"Pfft, speak for yourself, boy scout" Roy smirks

"We're here to help Wally, Roy! Can you get over your own personal drama just for today to do that?" Donna demands.

"He got dumped, alcohol is perfect for this situation"

I froze...Wally got dumped by Raven?

"What?" I ask shaking my head trying to absorb what I'd heard.

"Yeah, it's Wally's crisis" Donna sighed

"And he called us for this?" I asked surprised, Wally was the kind to shut himself off post break-ups

"Well, not exactly...but I thought this would be healthier for him to cry to us than in bus stops..."

"He's got a car now, Donny. He's probably not crying in bus stops" Roy laughs

"Roy" Donna said admonishing him.

Roy scoffed and slumped back on the mattress.

"Wait. Raven dumped Wally?" I ask again bringing us back on topic

"Broke up with him, yes" Donna affirms

"Why?" I ask at risk of sounding like a gossip

"Yeah, I mean where does she get off dumping a senior and a star athlete?" Roy puts in, "Never saw why Wally went after her anyway."

"What does that mean?" I come to Raven's defence

"I mean, I like mine long and leggy. Petite little ice queen doesn't even bother wearing heels"

"Yes, because men pick their mates based on height" Donna sarcastically comments

"Well, not just that but she's flat as a pancake and dresses like she's on her way to the funeral. Seriously, what's so great about her?"

"Her eyes are the color purple and you can read what she's thinking in them. She never shows when she's scared coz she doesn't like people to worry. She loves romance, not the cheesy commercial kind but the kind with long hand written letters and baroque music. She massages your head when you have a headache and visits you when you're sick. She's probably one of the smartest people at school but she never makes you feel bad that you don't know as much. And she believes in telling the truth even if the truth is she's not in love with you" we all turn to find Wally in the tree house. He's eyes are slightly red and puffy. It's easy to see he had been crying.

Behind him comes Garth eyeing Donna warily before entering.

"Hey, Wally...you okay?" I ask him but he doesn't look at me.

"Garth said there was a crisis. I thought coming to help one of you guys would help me forget my troubles. Turns out this was all some trap"

"No, not a trap" Donna implores hugging Wally to her.

"You've never been the best at coping with this kind of thing..." Donna began awkwardly

"And you are? Donna you've always been the dumper never the dumpee" Wally states removing himself from her hug.

"True, but those I've dated broke my heart which was why I had to dump them" Donna points out.

We all try not to look at Roy when she says this.

"So, who brought the food?" Donna asks

We all look to each other.

Donna sighs, "Who's doing the food run?"

"Why don't you go, Donny?" Roy suggests

"Why coz I'm the girl?" She snaps glaring at Roy

"No, because you have good taste" Roy smirks

"Not always" Donna growls

Garth coughs awkwardly and I shuffle my feet. I wish their break up had not become so bitter.

"Anyway, I'm the only one who didn't bring my car. So someone else has to do the run"

"Take mine" Garth offers handing her his keys

"I've got some money" I say holding out some cash to Donna

She eyes us suspiciously but takes the money from me to go do the food run.

Garth's the closest to the edge of the tree house so after we hear the car's engine start up we wait for Garth to tell us Donna is out of sight (she's been known to double back and see what we're up to) before we relax.

"Listen man, sorry for the ex bashing..." Roy starts

"Don't worry about it, just don't do it again" Wally shrugs.

"You don't really want to talk about it, do you?" Garth asks

We all dread the answer that Donna was right and that Wally wants to have an emotional binge fest.

"Ha, I'm half tempted to start bawling in front of you guys just to scare the crap out of you...but I'm too tired to even make jokes" Wally slides down against the wall into a sitting position.

We all sit next to him. I remember the last time we were doing this. I look at Roy through the corner of my eye. He remembers the last time we were all sitting like this too. He catches my eye, guesses what I'm thinking and bolts to his feet. He scrambles in his backpack and his laptop emerges.

"Die Hard Marathon" he simply says and even Wally can't help but smile.


	18. Chapter 18: Someone Else

**Chapter 18**

**Raven POV**

I realize sitting in the back porch of my house may appear cliché and depressing but it's where I can safely avoid seeing Robin's window and if he's come home yet. The cool night wind should be helping me feel better but the mosquitoes that keep buzzing past my ear just makes me irritated.

I hear a rustle in the bushes and an even bigger mosquito has decided to grace me with his presence.

"Heh, I gotta tell you kid, your mom is something"

I give him my trademark blank stare but Bruce Wayne is not fazed. He continues on taking a seat right next to me.

"I normally like women younger than me..."

"Girls really..." I put in

"...but your mom ages like wine"

"Please stop..."

"I mean I hate guns. Ugly killing tools but when I saw her holding it. It was kind of like Lara Croft on her. You kids still know who Lara Croft is?"

"Begging you to stop and yes, tomb raider is still cool"

"Awesome" Bruce nods

"Bruce! I'm kind of trying to sulk in peace" I groan burying my head into my knees

"Oh, coz you dumped Wally?"

My head shoots up like lightning.

"How did you..."

"How'd I know? I'm the world's greatest detective. Did I not solve the case of that missing cat?"

"Robin told me the cat's owner was hot and you hid the cat yourself to come out the hero."

"Pfft, he's never been a good story teller. So is it?"

"Yes"

"Do you regret it?"

"I regret not doing it sooner"

"Ouch, a little chillier than I'm use to and I've felt the cold from a few girls myself"

"I mean, if I had done it sooner maybe it wouldn't have hurt him so much"

"Why didn't you then?"

I sigh. I've thought about that a lot.

"Because...it was addicting. Wally's love, his attention, affection it felt good."

"But..."

I took a moment wondering how to explain it to someone other than a faceless friend on the internet.

"That horrible movie, A Ruby Heart"

"I love that movie!"

I look to Bruce utterly shocked.

"Nothing gets girls more in the mood, if you know what I mean"

"Ew. Anyway, it's a terrible movie but I was channel surfing one time and I saw an interview with that lead actor and that girl who played the lead after the accident. She's not pretty at all and I say that objectively.

"Kate Godwin"

"Huh?"

"The actress, anyway?"

"Anyway, the guy in the story..."

"Cliff Steele"

I pause to look at Bruce, silently admonishing him for interrupting me.

"Hey, a story is easier to tell when the characters have names"

"Fine. So I saw them on this show both being interviewed and apparently they really are dating in real life. The girl, Kate she's not pretty but she answered the interviewer's questions really well and she was just so charming it's like you could tilt your head sideways and go, 'Oh, I guess she is pretty'. If you look at the guy, Cliff when she's talking, he just stares at her with this look of utter bliss on his face. And I thought...I would give anything to have someone look at me like that. Then I realized that Wally does look at me like that I just don't notice. Then I realized that Wally deserves to have someone look at him like that"

I take a cautious Bruce peek at Bruce who has a surprisingly serious face. I must admit it feels good to let it off my chest but knowing Bruce, this won't last long any second he'll ruin this moment by saying something like...

"So this has nothing to do with the fact you're in love with Robin"

**Robin POV**

Watching Die Hard wasn't much of a marathon because Donna came back half way through the movie with sushi.

"This is chick food!" Roy complains.

"Donna, is this fish..."Garth starts sheepishly opening a box of katsu

"Nope, that's pork. I remember" Donna says ignoring Roy.

"Why does he get katsu and I get this?" Roy asks holding up a carton of California maki

"Because he doesn't eat anything from the ocean" Donna states

"I know he doesn't but why didn't you get katsu for me or gyudon or something manlier than this rolled up stuff?"

Donna sighs and hands me my box which had tempura and rice in it.

"Thanks" I smile

"Oh, c'mon!" Roy rants.

Wally I was glad to see had not lost him appetite.

The rice sits heavy in all our stomachs even in Roy's who eventually gives in and eats his maki. We shut off the green lantern who brought with us and allowed our stuffed states lull us into sleep. I woke to darkness. My mouth still tasted of deep fried shrimp and I wish I had had the foresight to bring my tooth brush like the others.  
My eyes adjusted to the moonlight and I notice that Garth and Wally were missing. Without the buffer between Roy and Donna vanished as well and in her sleep she had cuddled into his embrace. Strange as it sounds, I feel like I've memorized how my friends are when they sleep and Roy snores. His silence in his slumber told me he was awake. I made my way out of the tree house. With each step down the ladder I swear I could hear Roy's heart beat pounding harder and louder. When Donna wakes she'll probably break that arm he has around her. I wonder whether he'll choose to let go before she wakes up.  
I see car beams in the distance and I make my way towards Wally and Garth. They appeared to be having a heart to heart which struck me as kind of odd considering Wally and Garth aren't as close as he and I am.  
I have to admit I was a little hurt about not being chosen but maybe Garth just woke up when Wally decided to talk it out. I inch a little closer to let them know of my presence.

"Maybe she's just needs space now...she could want to get back together after some time has passed" I hear Garth say gently.

"No, man that's just not going to happen"

"Wally..."

"She said she's been thinking about it for some time now. This wasn't some sudden decision caused by stress or whatever...besides Raven's in love with someone else"

A/N:


	19. Chapter 19: School

Chapter 19

Raven POV

I stare at Bruce agape, how the hell did he...Bruce's mouth twitches and I appreciate that he at least is trying not to smile at my situation. I deepen my glare I can practically see my own brow.  
"Oh, come now Raven give me some credit. I may have a pretty face but there is quite a brain behind it you know"  
"Robin doesn't know" I point out implying rather nastily whose brain I thought was bigger.  
"Robin is the one you are hiding it all from, remember? Of course he doesn't know"  
"Well the hiding isn't going so well"  
"It never does"  
"What do suggest I do?"  
"Throw yourself at him" at this point Bruce leans in close to me and I can't help the heat rising to my cheeks. He smirks devilishly then backs off to lean against the porch railing.  
"Then treat it like a big joke should he react negatively" he chuckles  
"Is that what you do, Bruce?" I ask suddenly concerned  
His smirk turns into a grin, "Why? Are you looking to comfort me, Raven?"  
I snort in reply. I should have known.  
I don't want to bring up Robin again. I'm better than this.  
"Better than what?" Bruce asks. I didn't realize I had said that out loud.  
I shrug.  
"Better than love problems? Oh, sweetheart nobody's immune to that."  
Bruce smile lingers but it's lost its naughty streak, instead it softens making his expression rather wistful.  
"What's her name?" I venture.  
The evil grin returns when he gives me my mother's name.  
"Fine don't tell me" I scoff.  
"Why don't you tell, Robin?" Bruce asks  
"It's not that simple...there are other parties involved" I mumble  
"Ah, young Wallace has been taken care of, of course. So who's next?"  
"Kori Anders" I breathe out  
"Good luck" Bruce wishes, standing and leaving me feeling worse.

Robin POV

I froze in my tracks. I had been so ready to go up to them so as not to seem like a gossip but now it was too late. So just stood in the dark unsure of what to do.

"No, way! She told you this?"  
"Nah, I figured it out some time ago. I just ignored it. I was hoping she'd lose interest"  
"That's...Wally"  
"You don't need to say anything. It sucks. It's established"  
"Well, at least you and Raven don't have any classes together. I mean you complained about it when the semester started but maybe it's a blessing now"  
"Yeah, Raven I can avoid. It's the guy I can't"

Who was this guy? I couldn't take this. I stepped into the light and Garth and Wally eyes widened at my presence.  
"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to interrupt or to eavesdrop...I just..."  
Wally seems annoyed. He turns to Garth.  
"Would you take me home, man? I could run it but I'm pretty tired"  
I walk into his path.  
"Wally, c'mon talk to me. I'm your best friend"  
"If you want to know so badly, Robin. Ask Raven" Wally growls out before pushing past me to get into Garth's car.  
Garth looks at me returning my confused expression. He shrugs and leaves to take Wally home.  
The take the car, only light source with them and I'm left with in the dark with a whole lot of questions.

Raven POV

I seriously hate when I have to go to sleep, know I have to go to sleep, then end up tossing and turning aware of the minutes ticking away and how close sunrise was getting. I checked the clock and saw it was close to 3 in the morning. I had to sleep. I had school. I heard the soft hum of a car pulling into the driveway and tossed back the covers to peer out my window surreptitiously. It was the Robin's car. He looks tired. What was he doing with Kori for so long?  
I turned away, watching him from my window just reeked of stalker if I wasn't already categorized as such, Cassie would certainly believe I fit the qualifications. At least he's home safe. I tuck myself back in my bed and close my eyes; whether or not sleep comes at least my eyes can rest.  
I hear the alarm clock go off and I feel as tired as when I got to bed...coz that was like three hours ago. I, unfortunately are one of those people who once are up are up for the rest of the day.  
I'm about to knock on the Grayson's door to wake Robin and ask for a ride when I decide against it. Cassie was right. It was time to come clean with this crush but I had to tidy up the way to Robin. I had to talk to Kori first.  
I'm not too familiar with the girl code but I know this much. You can't go after another girl's crush. It doesn't matter if the guy she likes, likes you or if you later like him. She saw him first and as her friend the boy in question becomes un-dateable to you. The thing is, I liked Robin first so I guess it's Kori's job to do the backing off. On the other hand, Kori told me she liked Robin and this has been common knowledge to not just me but all our mutual friends. Thus this gives her strong platform. Who's to say I liked Robin before she did? The only other person who knows I like Robin is Cassie and unfortunately...Wally...  
Wally, again...where did he fit into the girl code, or better yet, the guy code? I'm pretty sure not dating your best friend's ex is a universal rule in any code. They should write a book on this...oh, wait I think they did. Well, they should advertise the loop holes then.  
I place my palm over my forehead, a gesture that always seems to help me get a grip on my thoughts. My thoughts are telling me...I'm a selfish turd. I don't want to hurt Wally but I wasn't happy in our relationship. He doesn't make my heart be fast. I know that relationships are more than fireworks, they're it's built on trust and companionship. Heck, most marriages don't work out because when the flames die down there's nothing left but ashes.  
How long do I have to wait till being with Robin doesn't hurt Wally? I've been waiting for Robin for most of adolescence.  
Geez, why does the right thing seem to demand you sacrifice your own dreams?

I've got to get a grip I can't be thinking about stuff like this is school. I have to maintain my grade point average.

Robin POV

I swear I closed my eyes for like five minutes after I hit the snooze button and yet there it read 8 am. I curse as I scramble out of bed. Why hadn't Raven woken me? Oh, because she just broke up with her first boyfriend and she's not your freakin alarm clock. Moron.  
I can't resist checking my messages online and find that Black Shades had IMed me.

"Boy wonder? Are you there? I need someone to talk to...hello?"

I run my hand through my hair. I've been so worked up over Raven and Wally I had forgotten about Black Shades. Stupid. I take a deep breath. I want to reply but that would take time and I can already hear my mom coming up the stairs if she finds me looking up my mail when I should be sprinting to school I'll be in for a lecture.

I pull on a clean shirt, rather here a lecture from Mr. Pierce from my mom. I open the door to see my mom surprised to see me still at home.

"I know, I know. I'm late. I love you. I'm going" I say passing her.

A/N: To my wonderful readers. I'm sorry this entry is late and rather short. You can all blame the existence of Thesis.


	20. Chapter 20: Mark Anthony and Cleopatra

**Chapter 20**

A/N: Again, I want to apologize for the delay of the last chapter. As an apology gift As you can see the next chapter has come early. Also, I have written a prequel for "In English, Please" called "Jump High" s/9703527/1/Jump-High. It is not a Raven and Robin centred fan-fiction but because it is a prologue there are definite sightings of this ship.

**Raven POV**

I was painfully aware of Robin's tardiness and only hoped that it would turn into an absence. If he could just skip school until I get my act together which I am guessing is in three months, give or take that would be great.  
"Now, class for your upcoming history report, I've already spoken to Ms. Farr and I'm sure you know that this is a collaboration of both your history and your English classes" Mr. Pierce reminded us.  
I could feel my classmates looking to each other to share a grin. One project for two grades, less work, more rewards boded well with all of us.  
"The assignment requires you to choose a literary piece set in a point in history. Research on the time period of which your piece was set. Elaborate on how the circumstances of that time affected how the piece has been written and how it turned out. Now, I'm giving you the option of working individually or in pairs. I'll let the class vote on—" Mr. Pierce was cut off at the class began chanting, "pair work, Mr. Pierce!, pair work!"  
I grit my teeth. Pair work, oh, how I loathe you. I realize it is our teachers intentions to train us to become more flexible and sociable when working with peers and hopefully it will translate into the work place but all it has taught me is that I am surrounded by lazy morons who seem eager to work with me so they can ride on my work to A on their report card.  
Garfield makes a move to work with me but I narrow my eyes at him as a warning. Garfield, being Garfield ignores it.  
"Hey, Raven. I couldn't help but notice that you have a book with you"  
"I always have a book with me, Garfield. Where else can I seek intelligent conversations."  
"That's cool. So like those people on the cover they look like they're from history"  
"Those people are representations of Mark Anthony and Cleopatra...I should hope so..."  
"Neat! So I was thinking..."  
"Oh, Garfield, look, Lorraine Reilly doesn't have a partner. I know she's a science wiz but she has trouble with history sometimes. I'd be great if she could get some help, wouldn't it?"  
Garfield looks to where Lorraine was looking about with someone to pair with.  
"Hey, yeah! Is it cool if I work with her? I mean you seem like you'd be okay on your own"  
"Yes, Garfield go ahead"  
He gave me a toothy grin before offering to work with Lorraine. I have to hand it to Garfield he can be a slacker and his table manners leave a lot to be desired but he was always eager to help someone out even if it did cost him an easy A.  
I looked about the class and realized with everyone safely paired up I was free to work on my project individually.  
"Working alone as usual, Ms. Roth?" Mr. Pierce asks giving me a knowing smile.  
"I'll manage" I smirk  
"I'm sure you will, Ms. Roth but I'm concerned you are not overcoming the challenges you should be."  
"Sir, I've skipped to grades. I'd like to think I've overcome quite enough challenges and am allowed to relax and work on my own" I retort  
Mr. Pierce shrugs, because he's cool that way.  
"All right, I can accept that but I still think..."  
The door opens and Robin enters the room.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Pierce. I don't have an excuse I'm just an irresponsible adolescent. So, what'd I miss?" Robin asks  
Mr. Pierce grin is so wide, it infuriates me. When he speaks, he speaks to Robin but his eyes are on me when he says, "Mr. Grayson. I was just assigning pair work"

**Robin POV  
** It was a relief to get a partnerwho I could trust would not slack off. Raven never procrastinated and neither did I. We would work well together. I see she already had chosen Mark Anthony and Cleopatra. The Shakespeare version of course was more dramatic that the history of what actually occurred so it would just be a matter of looking up the parts Shakespeare embellished and bringing that to into the light.  
Raven looks pretty tense I wonder if she'd afraid I'm going to ask about Wally. I'm curious to know but I'm guessing everyone is. When Barbara and I split up everyone had turned into aspiring journalist suddenly. Everyone wanted to know what had happened, every single detail. All I wanted to do was forget.  
"Raven?"  
She looks to me out of the corner of her eye, peaking out through the curtain of her hair.  
"What little I know about Mark Anthony and Cleopatra is this, I know that Cleopatra wasn't his girl. I mean she had this thing going on with Julius Caesar even though he had a wife. Mark Anthony was suppose to be Caesar's best friend and he loved him but he moves in on his girlfriend? Doesn't sound very honourable to me and Cleopatra, she's often portrayed as this seductive woman. Maybe we can talk about women at that time too and about how sexuality seemed to be their foothold to power"  
Raven had gotten strangely flushed the longer I spoke and I was afraid she was going to have a post-break up meltdown in class.  
"Raven, Are you—" I make a move to comfort her but before I knew it she was ranting in my face about...I couldn't really follow.  
"Everyone says that about Cleopatra?! I heard that too! Do you know TS Eliot implied that she was under the illusion she had power? I mean, really! What if it wasn't about power? You do realize Caesar at that time was one of the most influential and powerful men there. What was Cleopatra suppose to do, turn him down? Maybe he didn't force her into anything, maybe he was a perfect gentleman but would that really have mattered. Nobody expected Cleopatra to turn him down so of course if she did they might all think she was insane.  
And Mark Anthony! Honour, honour, honour, men don't just seek honour. They seek love too. Is it so wrong that he was attractive to Cleopatra? His best friend was dead! I mean it was heartbreaking but what if he loved Cleopatra was Mark Anthony just suppose to deny himself the chance to be with her because of some weird sense of guilt? Thriving in heaven, rotting in hell, do you think Caesar would really care at that point if Mark Anthony was dating Cleopatra. You'd think he'd have something else going on other than that!  
Why can't Mark Anthony just be with Cleopatra? I mean if he really wants her why no? If he doesn't then okay, fine whatev..."  
Raven trails off noticing me stare.  
"Raven...I'm not sure where you're going with this...I can see you're very passionate about the subject but we might lose the class. We should just focus on our main idea."  
I say gently not wanting to shut her down. I mean she did get higher grades than me maybe a little passion wasn't such a bad thing.  
"Main idea, right...which is?" she asks calming down slightly  
"I'll do some research tonight on them and we can meet up tomorrow. You give me a summary of Shakespeare's version and we can compare notes to see how much of what he said, really happened" The class all moves to leave. Raven hangs back as she gathers all her things. She always had this habit of bringing out her planner, her notebook, her pencil case, text book and a book she reads for pleasure out of her bag during every class. I wait with her, helping her gather her things. Mr. Pierce heads out and it's just Raven and me in the room. I let her know I know about Wally.  
"Hey, Raven. Hang in there" I whisper to her touching my knuckle to her chin. I give her, a quick peck to the lips like I use to do when we were little but it lasts longer than usual on account of Raven's hand is on the base of my neck holding me there.  
She pulls back and her eyes are filling with tears.  
"Raven, what?" I begin to ask but she' off her seat and through the door.  
I remember Wally's words from the other night, "Raven's in love with someone else"  
I draw my hand across my face, "Oh, no. Shit, no."


End file.
